The Revolution Continues
by Wala
Summary: Shura is an average girl.well as average as you can get when your the daughter of the dead Cpt.Sagara and also fought in the Revolution with him.What happens when her past catches up to her how will she take it. i suck at summaries,PG rating comes in late
1. Enter Sanosuke!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, I only own Shura.

A/N: I revised all of the grammar mistakes in this chapter!

Chapter 1. Enter Sanosuke!

'' 'You,' the man on the horse pointed at the girl's father, 'are you the captain of the army squad camped in this area?'

'Yes, that would be I.' Captain Sagara answered. He was captain of Troop 1 of the Sakehotii.

'I have orders from the chief of the whole imperialist army to relieve you of your duties,' the man said.

'Why is that?' Capt. Sagara asked.

'You and the rest of your troop have been dismissed for lying to the public, causing confusion among the masses of civilians in Japan.'

'What are these lies?'

'The claim that the taxes of the people were to be cut, among other things,' the man answered.

'What do you mean? We did as ordered! That is what we were ordered to do, but those were not false claims!'

'Please follow me.' The man on the horse said, aside from ignoring Capt. Sagara's words, he still had not introduced himself.

Personally, Capt. Sagara's daughter hadn't cared about this man's name, but there was something in his eyes, the way he looked at her father. His eyes, there was something unexplainable about them. Something happy yet evil at the same time.

A wave of fear shot through Shura Sagara's body, although she was trained in the art of swordsmanship, she had the heart and mind of a woman and warrior, which she used to her advantage. Shura had amazing strength for being only 10, but she had been trained by her father...''

Shura awoke with a start; she had heard something from outside, voices. She got up, folded her mat, put it and her pillow to the side, and changed silently. Shura walked across the courtyard to the front door, she dropped her hand down to the sword that was on her waist, everyone believed that she carried a wooden sword, under it was the sword that her father had used during the Revolution that had used her father and his friends as scapegoats and then murdered them. This peaceful time that came after the Revolution was something that Shura hated at times, because both her father and mother hadn't lived to see it.

She stepped out into the darkness and began to walk.

1

Sanosuke Sagara punched the man, who attacked him, "Don't you know that if your drunk you shouldn't pick a fight with someone?" he yelled. _These people are weak, _Sanosuke thought.

"Someone's headed this way." Sanosuke said quietly, as he knocked out the man coming straight at him. he brushed his clothes of the dust that had come onto his clothes and walked away.

After a few minutes of walking, Sanosuke heard the voices of some men. "Hey cutie, you wanna give us some love?" one of the men said.

1

"You pervert!" Shura said. She hit the three men with the hilt of her sword. "Idiots," she said shaking her head.

"You've got some nice moves there," said a voice from behind her.

Shura turned ready to fight. She was shocked, she knew this man, she couldn't remember when though. She remembered his spiky hair and the band that he had around his head and his face... _the Revolution, in the Sakehotii!_ Shura remembered. She turned and ran, she didn't want to face the past, especially him, Sanosuke.

1

"Who was that, she seemed so familiar, and that look on her face, It's as if she knew me. Oh well, in this small of a town I'm bound to meet up with her again at some point." Sanosuke shrugged. He wanted to be acquainted with this town's streets so he didn't get lost. Sano's stomach growled, _I'm so hungry. I could eat a cow, but there's nothing open right now, I'll go catch some fish from that river that I saw coming into town, _he thought.

1

"Good morning Miss Shura, you're up early today. Is something bothering you?" Kenshin said; his smile faded when he saw the look on Shura's face. "Did something happen?" he asked, breaking her concentration.

"What, oh nothing's wrong Kenshin, I'm just fine. Thanks for asking though." Shura said with a smile. Kenshin went back to doing the laundry.

Shura went to change for work.

Shura was distracted the whole day at work, but she faked a smile for the customers at the Ako-Beko. Sano sat down at a table. _Oh no, what does he want_, Shura wondered. She walked towards Sanosuke, "Hello sir, my name is Shura, what would you like to order today?" she asked with a forced smile.

"Hello Shura, I would like to order some beef stew and tea please," Sanosuke answered.

"So, the girl from last night works here and her name is Shura. Captain Sagara's daughter hasn't changed a bit." he smiled to himself.

Shura walked into the kitchen, "Can I get one beef stew and tea, for table one please," she said to the chef.

"Hey Shura!" she heard Kaoru yelled to her.

Shura left the kitchen and walked to her friends, "The usual, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, hey, when's your break, you should join us." Kaoru said.

"Um, my break, its in 20 minutes, but I have to do something that's going to take up my break though, sorry."

"That's ok, but next time we're going to make you, ok?"

"Yeah sure." Shura said smiling at Kaoru.

Shura went back to the kitchen, picked up Sanosuke's meal, and ordered her friends' meal. "Here you go sir, enjoy your meal." Shura said turning away to go, but Sanosuke stopped her.

"Tell me something," he started, "Who is your father?"

"Why do you want to know?" she asked, surprised that he would ask her something like that.

"Was he Captain Sagara of the Sakehotii Troop 1?"

"Maybe he was, and maybe he wasn't." she answered, she told one of her co-workers who heard the little conversation that her and Sanosuke had just had that she was going on break.

1

"Excuse me Miss," Kenshin called to the waitress that Shura had spoken to before she had left.

"Yes sir?" she answered.

"I don't mean to pry, but was something wrong between Miss Shura and that man over there?" he asked.

"I hope not, all he did was ask her father's name, she asked him why he wanted to know and he asked her if her father was Captain Sagara of the Sakehotii Troop 1 and she acted all surprised at his question and left for her break. Do you need anything else sir?"

"No thank-," _Smash!_ A bowl hit Kenshin in the head and shattered. The restaurant went silent.

"Kenshin, are you ok?" Kaoru asked.

"Hey! Before you go off and talk about politics, apologize to Kenshin!" Yahiko yelled; the young teen stood ready to fight. The three men sitting across from them were arguing about the current government, they had at least three empty sake pitchers on their table, and they had started yelling at each other.

"Why you little twerp! I'm going to teach you to respect your elders!" one of the men yelled, he stepped out of their table area and into the aisle.

"Excuse me sir, this is a peaceful hard-working restaurant so if you could please-. Ah!" the waitress who had spoken was pushed across the room. Luckily for her, Sanosuke caught the young lady before she got hurt.

"Excuse me," Sanosuke said, he stood up, "I don't approve of men pushing people weaker than them around, especially women." he said, Sanosuke turned to the waitress, "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes thank you, but please take your fight outside." the waitress said.

"You're right, we should, I'll be back," he walked towards the door; "if you guys want to fight, I'll be waiting." he walked out.

"You idiot, there are three of us and one of you." one of the men said as they followed Sanosuke out of the restaurant.

"So, I could beat you with one arm." he said.

"Look who's getting cocky."

"Well, it's true; in fact, I bet that I could beat you with one finger."

"Fine then, let's do it." the man said. The man lunged at Sanosuke with his fist. Sanosuke held out his finger and flicked the man in the forehead. Sano hit his mark, and the man went flying back into a wall.

"You won't get away with that!" the man's friend said, he stuck his hand in his shirt and pulled out a knife.

Kenshin appeared from above Sanosuke's head, he landed on the ground in front of Sanosuke.

"Excuse me," Kenshin said, "I don't approve of you having a weapon, when this man has none, so until you learn to fight fairly, I suggest you be on your way." he said.

1

Shura heard the commotion from outside of the restaurant, she wove he way through the crowd until she reached the front. One of the men saw her.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the feisty girl from last night." he said, he looked Shura over. He grabbed Shura violently by the arm. "Well Mr. Swordsman, let's see if you can beat me with my new shield." he said.

"I don't see a need to even lay a finger on you, especially since your 'shield' can do that on her own." Kenshin said, he slid his sword back into it's sheath and walked away.

Before the man could ask what Kenshin had meant, Shura stepped on his foot and flipped him around, the man landed on his back with a loud thud.

A/N: I hope you liked it. And if you didn't like it, well… poo on you! And give me something I can do to change it. I'm always open for ideas! R&R! (flames; errors including grammar, things about characters, suggestions for areas of improving, and well anything else you could possibly think of are all welcome.)

Wala


	2. Sano's Way

**A/N: that review that I got from my sister right after I posted it was so mean, I mean she didn't even read it. Oh well, please enjoy this, sorry about the shortness of it.**

1**Chapter 2. Sano's Way.**

**Shura told her boss that she was going to take the rest of the day off. She walked into the Kamiya Dojo happy to find that it was still empty and changed into regular clothes for her to practice her fighting skills. She walked into one of the rooms that was almost always empty and took the real sword out from its wooden sheath.**

**She stared for a moment at the metal that glistened in the sunlight that was streaming through the window. _Father why did you have to leave me here alone, I know that if you hadn't I would never have met these wonderful people but I still miss you even if it wasn't your fault; _Shura thought. She stood up and began to practice. She began with a few simple swipes of her sword, then went up to more complicated movements. Then finally she practiced her attacks. Duck, dodge, jab. Air flip with a swipe as you land. Circling the opponent, deceive opponent with 'flirts' then kill. Disappear from in front, suddenly appear from above and land on the enemy's head. After those attacks were practiced a few times, Shura wanted to practice an attack that not even her father had enough years of his life to perfect. After many years of practicing this attack, she had finally mastered it, her father would have been proud. This attack was called 'As One.' This attack involved a great amount of spiritual capability. Shura did a bit of swords play, as if she was fighting off the enemy and asked the spirits of the dojo if she could join them within, in a way they answered, to her, it was yes. Shura disappeared into the floor and her spirit carried her body throughout the whole dojo and came up from the grass in the yard knocking someone down.**

**"Miss Kaoru, are you alright?!" Kenshin asked his friend who had just been knocked down by Shura who had somehow appeared from out of the ground.**

**"Miss Shura, I didn't know you were here." Kenshin said. His eyes changed when he saw the unsheathed sword that Shura held. Shura noticed this and quickly re-sheathed her father's old sword before Yahiko or Kaoru saw. Shura ran to the front door of the dojo and acted like she was standing there the whole time.**

**"What happened?" she asked. "Something tripped me." Kaoru said. She pushed Yahiko's arm away from her. "It was probably a stray cat or something." Shura said, "When did you guys get here, I didn't hear you come in?" she smiled sweetly. "Just now," Kenshin said.**

**There was a knock on the door, "Come in." Sanosuke said to the door. "You again, what do you want?" The man sat down. "Did you see him?" he asked. "Who?" "The Battosii. The man with the scar on his cheek." "Oh him, the Battosii, really?" Sanosuke said. "Yes really, I want you to kill that man, and that girl who was sitting with him."**

**"Who? The one who almost got her face bloodied up?" "Yes." "No, only the Battosii, I don't kill women or children," Sanosuke said, "now get out."**

**A/N: sorry about the short chappie, I kinda lost my inspiration but I should have it back by the next chapter. Now folks, R&R!! **


	3. The Clearing

**Chapter 3. The Clearing.**

**Night was coming fast, Shura picked at her dinner distracted, ignoring the small talk around her. An image of her father being shot popped into her head; she stood on impulse and the table where the food was laid out on tilted. Shura grabbed her sword and ran out of the dojo and out the back gate.**

**"What's with her?" Yahiko asked to no one in particular. "Yeah, what's wrong with aunty Shura?" Ayame and Suzume, Dr. Gensai's granddaughters asked at the same time. "Don't worry about her. She has been distracted for the past couple of days. I asked her what was wrong and she said it was noting." Kenshin said. _There is something wrong with her, ever since that night she had taken that walk_, he thought.**

**After dinner, Kenshin finished washing the dishes and said bye to Dr. Gensai and his granddaughters. Shura still had not come back yet so Kenshin decided that he was going to go look for Shura.**

**Shura came to a clearing in the woods. She sat down on a small boulder in the middle of the clearing. "Father." She said. She looked to the heavens, "You know what? You both died when I was so young I hardly remember how you look. You probably hate that I don't remember the way you guys look, I hate myself for that too. At least you guys are together." **

**Shura heard something, she stood slowly so the person who was watching her would think she hadn't heard them. It started to rain. Shura raised her arms and face to the sky and began to twirl eyes closed letting the rain hit her face and her mouth was open to let the pure water into her system. She stopped; her long hair smacked her face. She sighed and sat back down again. "I wish that I could stay here forever but-," she started; she was interrupted by a voice coming out of the trees behind her.**

**"But then I would never get to ask you why you left." The voice said. It was Kenshin. Shura relaxed. _Thank goodness, it's only Kenshin and not Sanosuke. I don't know what I would've done if it was him,_ Shura thought. "Hey Kenshin, what's up?" she turned to face him and sat down on the small boulder.**

**"Miss Shura, why have you been so distracted lately?" Kenshin asked. "Well, let's just say that my past has finally caught up with me."**

**"What do you mean?" he asked in surprise. "How long has it been since you last saw your parents' Kenshin?" Shura asked. It was raining a lot harder now. "Well, to tell you the truth Miss Shura I really couldn't tell you. I never knew who they were, but the closest I could get to parents' was my trainer and some people who took me in. You?" "Well the last time I saw my mother was when I was 6. The last time I saw my father was when I was 13. I hardly remember them." Shura said. "Well it seems to me that you miss them so you should go visit them. Where do they live?"**

**"They're dead." Sanosuke said coming out from the trees behind Shura. He had followed her, and had heard the conversation from behind a tree.**

**Shura flinched when she heard Sanosuke say that her parents' were dead. Kenshin saw her eyes widen more in surprise than fear. "You." She said turning to face Sanosuke. "Hello Shura, and you Mr. Swordsman, hello. Yes, it's me. I think you heard that twig I stepped on." "Yes I did, what do you want from me?" Shura asked. "You didn't answer my question from the restaurant and the Battosii in front of you is going to die tonight." Sano answered. "I doubt it." Shura snorted. **

"**Tell me something Shura, why don't you kill him, he's an imperialist. It's their fault, the imperialists, they murdered your father and everyone else." He said. "Sa-Sanosuke-," Shura was interrupted. "I go by Zoza, Zonza the Fighter for Hire." Sanosuke said. "Zonza," Shura corrected, "I can't, and I won't for my father. I told him that I would hunt down every last imperialist but he stopped me and told me that if I did that I would dishonor him. That's why, I could, but I won't Sanosuke."**

"**You won't but I will for Capt. Sagara!" Sanosuke yelled, he charged forward with a fist held in the air, but Shura appeared behind him and held him in an arm lock. Kenshin, who had gotten in a fighting stance when Sanosuke had balled his hand into a fist, relaxed his grip a little on the hilt of his sword. "Sanosuke, what would my father think of this?" Shura whispered in his ear. He wasn't sure if it was her words or soft voice that caused the chills that ran down his back, but that made him stop struggling to get out of her grip. Sano turned his head to look at Shura, "Either way," Sano said, "I was hired to kill him." "By who?" she asked. "I don't ask for names, only money and who I've gotta fight." Sano answered.**

**Shura let go of Sanosuke. "San-, I mean Zonza, you know that you can't beat him, you remember when I fought him during the war. I could have killed him but we were both ordered back to our regiments so the most I did do was give him a nice gash in his back that would give him a scar for the rest of his life." She said. Kenshin looked at Shura, "That's impossible, it was illegal for women to learn swordsmanship, and they're still not allowed to fight in any war. Plus, I fought a young man who could only have been 2 or 3 years younger than me and his name was Shuroka." He said.**

**Shura smiled, she pulled the white ribbon that held her hair out, then she put it back up into an old fashioned male samurai ponytail and braided it; then she unsheathed her father's sword and got into the fighting stance that she had started her fights with. "Do you remember me now?" she asked. "Well it is you. You know what, you're the only person who has ever given me a wound like that and ever lived to tell about it, I vowed revenge you know," Kenshin smiled at the memory. The rain had stopped and the sky was bright with stars. "It's getting late, I think that we had better leave Shuroka," Kenshin said, he yawned and turned to Sanosuke, "Sano, I think that we should continue this tomorrow." Kenshin started to leave the clearing, but Sanosuke stopped him.**

"**Just so you know. I never let my mark escape." He said. Kenshin nodded, he turned back to Shura who had re-sheathed her sword and put her hair back into it's normal ponytail, "Ah, I see Miss Shura is back. We should be leaving now you need some rest, you have work tomorrow." Kenshin said. He turned and walked out of the clearing. "Good-night, Zonza the Fighter for Hire." Shura said, she began to follow Kenshin, but turned back. "Why do you wear the symbol for 'bad' on your back?" she asked. "Why do you carry Capt. Sagara's sword? Good-night, Shura Sagara." Sano left the clearing.**

**Kenshin stopped in front of the back gate of the dojo waiting for Shura. Shura came out of the forest a couple of minutes after Sanosuke did. Shura smiled at Kenshin, "Thank you." She said. "'Thank you', for what?" "For being there." She said, Shura opened the gate and walked in. "You're welcome." Kenshin said. He walked in after her.**

"**You two are back early." Koaru said, walking out of the dojo. "Good evening Miss Koaru." "Hey Koaru." They greeted her. "Where were you?" "In the woods." Shura answered. "Well good night Miss Koaru and Miss Shura." Kenshin said. He walked into the dojo to the room that he and Yahiko shared. "Good night Kenshin." Both women said. "Can we go to sleep now?" Shura said. "Yeah, sure." Koaru answered, they walked into the room they shared. Shura slept the soundest that she had had in a long while. **

**A/N: Hey guys what's up, it's me, Wala (yes that is my real name in case you were wondering) I know that many people are too lazy to review but that's ok, cuz I am too. I hope ya'll like the story so far and if you guys have any title ideas _PLEASE_ tell me so I can give it a title. Any way folks, R&R!**

**Wala **


	4. The Scar and the Sun's Journey

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin or any other characters from Rurouni Kenshin, but I own Shura and Shuroka. (Since I know I'm gonna forget to put this up, this is for chappies 1, 2, 3, and the rest of the chappies in this story.)**

**Chapter 4. The Scar and the Sun's Journey.**

**Kenshin lay on his mat in the room that he and Yahiko shared. He stared at the ceiling remembering his past waiting for sleep to come. Finally, after a half an hour, he finally dozed off.**

**'' Battosii walked through the soldiers. They all moved out of his way in fear of being his next victim. His shoulders brushed against something, "Excuse me, sorry." Said a soldier walking past, the soldier apparently hadn't noticed that it was the Battosii walking through. "Look at that idiot, he just walk walked by the Battosii." He heard someone say. "I wouldn't be surprised if the Battosii sliced that kid in half just for doing that." Someone said to his friend.**

**The Battosii stopped, _might as well give them what they want, besides I could use a little bloodshed,_ the Battosii thought. He turned "Do Ryu Sen!" Battosii yelled. He turned and struck his sword into the muddy soil, as it had been raining before, sending mud flying toward his opponent, the boy who'd bumped into him, _weakling_, Battosii thought.**

**A look of surprise flashed across the Battosii's face, he recovered quickly. "What's your name kid?" "Shuroka." The boy answered. "Shuroka. How old are you?" "14." "You look older than that, but then again, I'm 16 and people think I'm 20 or something. Enough with the small talk, sorry you've got to die but it's what the people want. Besides, I need the blood for my sword." Battosii's pinkish-lavender eyes glowed with the lust of blood and death.**

**Shuroka unsheathed his sword from his waist and readied himself for any attack. They stared at each other, each trying to find the other's unguarded areas. _His back, alright katana, let's do this_, Battosii thought. **

**They both had moved away from each other getting ready for being the offensive or defensive player. Battosii made the first move, "Haaaa!" Battosii lunged forward, before he reached Shuroka, he disappeared.**

**Shuroka expecting this turned and swiped his own sword from where it was facing the empty space up to where the Battosii appeared above him. The clashing sound of metal hitting metal filled the air. The onlookers of the fight could only hear the sounds of the two clashing swords but they couldn't see the fight only flashes of it.**

"**You're pretty skilled with a sword Shuroka," Battosii said. "As are you, Battosii." Shuroka retorted. "However, I will kill you." Battosii said. "Ryu Tsui Sen!" Battosii yelled; he jumped into the air and slashed down with his katana using his weight to increase the power of the blow.**

**Shuroka moved to the side, he seemed to be flirting with the sword and its master. "Haaa!" he yelled. Shuroka jumped into the air and made it look like he was going to slash down at the Battosii but he disappeared. "Haaa!" Shuroka reappeared near the Battosii's legs from behind. Battosii sensing this turned to counter. He slashed his sword down. Shuroka blocked and tripped the Battosii, sending him down into the mud. "No one has eve done that to the Battosii, this kid is crazy." The crowd mumbled.**

**The Battosii stood up, he smiled, "That's the first time I've ever been tripped." The Battosii shook himself of, he was covered in mud. "It seems to me that we are both evenly matched." Shuroka said. Battosii smirked "Yes it does." Battosii ducked down "Haaa!" he swiped up with his sword for a fatal blow, only to be kicked in the chest and sent back into the mud. **

"**You fight without any style." Battosii said. He wiped some blood off his mouth. "But what I lack in style, I make up for unpredictability. Haaa!" Shuroka jumped into the air turned his sword so that it was flat (not where it would slice something) and hit the Battosii in his right shoulder, dislocating it.**

**Battosii popped his shoulder back into place with a violent crack. _This kid's got some nice moves. He's almost too good that's gonna put a dent in my reputation,_ Battosii thought. He jumped into the air and delivered a blow to Shuroka's right arm only to be blocked.**

"**You're not going to beat me that easily." Shuroka said. He did an air flip sliced into the flesh of the Battosii's back. A look of surprise flashed across the Battosii's face when he saw the blood on Shuroka's sword.**

**The Battosii went to injure Shuroka on his right arm, but was blocked. _There, he's left the inside of his right forearm unguarded, _the Battosii thought. The Battosii changed his position so fast that Shuroka had no time to block himself. The Battosii's sword cut into his inner right forearm, _that's gonna leave a mark, but so is the wound on his back_, Shuroka though.**

"**A blow for a blow, but I must admit, we're both holding back." the Battosii smirked.**

"**Battosii!!" "Shuroka!!" They both turned at the sound of their names. "What are you two doing?" asked the captain of the Battosii's regiment. "Yes, what are you doing, I do hope it's just practicing." Said the captain of Shuroka's regiment, joining the other captain. "It was nothing sir." Shuroka said. **

"**That's what it better have been. Now shake hands and finish this after the war, we need all the soldiers we can get." Said Shuroka's captain. "Yeah, it's bad enough that we have to let young men like you two fight in this war, we don't need you to die over some stupid thing you may have done." Said the other captain. "Yes sir." Battosii said.**

**The two young men shook hands, each trying to crush the others. They smirked at each other. "Don't worry, we'll finish this some other time." Battosii whispered so only Shuroka could hear. "Yes and it'll be to the death." Shuroka said. "You can count on it." Battosii said. "So until then, keep training." Shuroka said, he turned and walked away. ''**

**Kenshin's awoke to a loud snore that had come from Yahiko. He sat up. The sky had begun to get lighter, _might as well get up_, Kenshin thought. He folded his mat and went to the well to get some water.**

**When Kenshin stepped out, he heard voices coming from the courtyard.**

"**Did you really?" It was Kaoru. "Shhh, before we wake the boys." It was Shura. "I can't see you matching in strength with the Battosii, maybe Kenshin, but not him." "What, are you saying that I'm weak?" Shura said, her voice sounded like she was offended. "No, it's not that, it's just that he was known as Battosii the manslayer because of his lust for blood and his murderous-," Shura interrupted her, "He was known as the manslayer, he couldn't kill a woman even if he didn't know that it was one." The two women laughed. Kenshin smiled, _so this is what they do when they wake up before me_, Kenshin sighed.**

"**Shhh!" Shura said. "What?" Kaoru asked quietly. "I thought I heard something." Shura said.**

**_Damn she's got really good hearing_, Kenshin thought. He held his breath and tried to look as part of the wall. Something hit him hard in the head "Ouch!" he said loudly, _shit!_ he thought.**

**Kaoru and Shura laughed, "Kenshin you idiot," Kaoru said, "Next time you can come out, we don't care that you were listening. And sorry we woke you."**

**Kenshin came out of the dark rubbing his forehead, he saw they were doing laundry. "Sorry I hit you," Shura said, then she added, "I'll take these and hang them up to dry." She stood up and put the clothes in a basket and went to the clothesline.**

"**May I sit here?" Kenshin asked Kaoru, "Yeah." She answered. They watched Shura squeeze the extra water out of the clothes and hang them up. **

"**You, I mean the Battosii gave her a scar you know." Kaoru said. "What do you mean?" he asked. "During your fight in the Revolution, when you injured her arm, I saw it." "Yes he did, but I do believe that she also gave him a scar so they are even." Kenshin said.**

"**The sun looks so beautiful at this time doesn't it?" Kaoru said. She didn't feel right talking about his past life especially since she almost blamed it on him. "Yes it does Miss Kaoru, yes it does." They watched the sun make its journey to the sky silently. _I wish this moment would last forever, _Kenshin thought.**

**A/N: Cheesy ending I know, but yeah this explains the scar on Kenshin's back. I hope you guys liked this chappie. You guys know the drill, R&R!**

**Shriuii: No, you are not being mean. Thanx for the grammar info though, I learned that last year but I'm too lazy to do that, but I'll do it for you! Also, thanx for the title suggestions too, I'll think about them.**

SC Gurl: Thanx for the title suggestion, I'll think about it, and I'm glad you like the story and its plot.

it's almost 3:30 a.m. so i'm gonna pot this and then sleep.

**Wala **


	5. The Fight and the New Family Member

**Disclaimer: (I remembered!) I wish I owned it.**

**Chapter 5. The Fight and the New Family Member.**

**"Battisii, get your ass out here." Sanosuke said. He pushed past Kaoru who had blocked his way into the dojo.**

**"How dare you enter my father's dojo like that without explaining your reason!" Kaoru yelled at him. She whacked him on the head with her wooden sword.**

**"Hello Sano." Kenshin said coming from the side of the dojo carrying a basket full of vegetables from the garden. "Miss Shura," he called to the back of the dojo.**

**"Yes, what is it?"**

"**Do you mind taking these vegetables and making the soup for lunch?"**

"**Sure."**

"**Thank you. There's some chicken in the icebox you can add to it, I have some business to take care of." Kenshin's eyes changed to the serious look that could only have meant that he had to go and fight.**

**"Hey! Shura, do you have any idea why that man who got in that fight at the restaurant came for Kenshin?" Kaoru asked walking into the kitchen. She was pissed.**

**"I have no idea."**

"**You're lying, Kenshin left with that guy. You know who he is."**

"**No I don't." Shura lied. She put the chopped vegetables into the pot and started to clean the chicken.**

**Kaoru grabbed the knife that Shura had used to chop the vegetables with, "Tell me who and where Kenshin went with that man or else you wont have anywhere to live for the rest of your life." She said. She held the knife above her head ready to stab something, or rather some one.**

"**You wouldn't."**

"**Try me."**

"**Fine, that man was Sanosuke. He fought with my troop in the Revolution. After my father died, our troop disappeared and went their separate ways, he calls himself Zonza the Fighter for Hire, and he was hired to kill Kenshin. That's all I know." Shura sighed. She took the knife from Kaoru and went to the washbasin to clean it. And Kaoru left with Yahiko, _to watch Kenshin and Sanosuke's fight no doubt,_ Shura thought. **

**As Shura was putting the chopped up chicken into the pot, Ayame and Suzume came in. **

"**Aunty Shura, when's the food gonna be ready?" Ayame asked.**

"**Yeah, we're hungry!" Suzume, Ayame's younger sister said.**

"**In a few minutes." Shura said. She crouched down to look at the sisters. "It smells good doesn't it?" she smiled.**

"**Yeah, it does." Chimed the two girls.**

"**Battosii, are you ready to fight?" Sanosuke asked.**

"**I would prefer it if you called me Kenshin, as Kenshin Himura is my name."**

"**I'll take that as a yes." Sanosuke said. He took the large white sheet that covered is equally large weapon, revealing what appeared to be a humongous sharpened metal popsicle on a thick wooden stick. (Sure, in this time period, the people don't know what a popsicle is but you guys do, I hope…)**

**Kaoru gasped, "How can he carry a weapon that big?"**

"**What is that thing?" Yahiko asked.**

"**It's a Zonbatto, it was originally made for being used while on a horse, but it was too heavy to even lift." Said Kaoru.**

"**So, that's where you got your name from Zonza. While I was a wanderer, I heard a lot about you, how you've gone to the pits of Hell and back again." Kenshin said. He drew his sword.**

"**Haaa!" Sanosuke slashed down with his Zonbatto.**

"**Over here!" Kenshin appeared behind Sanosuke. Sanosuke turned around, his sword slashed at air.**

**Kenshin landed on the Zonbatto's blade. "Due to its size and weight, the Zonbatto can only be used in up, down, left and right motions. So that gives your opponent an advantage." Kenshin said. He sliced off half of the Zonbatto's blade.**

"**Round one goes to you." Sanosuke said. He threw the rest of the Zonbatto to the ground and got ready to fight with his bare hands. "Last one standing wins."**

"**Fine by me." Kenshin said. He hit Sanosuke with his reverse-blade sword, though it couldn't kill, it could cause some kind of injury.**

**Sanosuke groaned in pain, but stayed on his feet. He landed a punch on Kenshin's cheek, he skidded backwards.**

"**Haaa!" Kenshin hit Sanosuke in the chest. "You know, you should have collapsed by now."**

"**I know, but you have time for just one attack." Sanosuke said.**

**Kenshin stopped, _hmm, what attack should I knock him out with?_, he pondered. He looked up. _He's gone?!_**

**Kenshin was knocked down on his face. However, he caught himself so he ended up doing a somersault and landing back on his feet. Sanosuke fell forward onto his face. He turned himself over.**

"**I must admit, that was a pretty good fight, especially since you were fighting with your bare hands that it was," Kenshin smiled. "Now please stay there, while I go and fetch Dr. Gensai." He walked away.**

**Sanosuke sighed, _wow, he beat me, with him being the Battosii, I'm surprised I only escaped with a few broken ribs._**

**"Wow, this tastes good Miss Shura." Kenshin said.**

**"Yeah it does." Yahiko agreed by putting himself another bowl of the soup Shura had made.**

**"I don't believe that hospital food tastes all that good, so can you please set aside some for Sanosuke?" Kenshin asked.**

**"Sure, how long is he going to be in the hospital for?"**

**"Dr. Gensai said that he should be there for about a week." Kaoru said.**

**"Well guys, I've got to get to work, the boss told us that it's going to be full tonight because there was a wedding. I'll bring the soup to Sanosuke." Shura stood up and left to change.**

**"Shura wait up, we'll go with you." Kaoru said. She hurried out of the dojo with Kenshin and Yahiko.**

**"I'll take that please." Kenshin took the soup away from Shura and they started their route to the Ako-Beko.**

**When they reached the hospital, three men came flying out. "You idiots, four beatings and you still haven't learned your lesson!" Sanosuke came out.**

**"Hello, Sanosuke. You should be in bed right now." Kenshin said.**

**"If I'm stuck in there another day, I'll die. Besides, I hate being cooped up and I'm not in any pain." He said.**

**Kaoru and Yahiko apparently believed what Sanosuke had said about not being in any pain because they started to poke at his injuries.**

**"Sanosuke," Shura said, trying to hold in her laughter from the annoyed look on Sanosuke's face, "We brought you some soup because hospital food isn't all that good."**

"**Will you two quit it!" Kaoru and Yahiko hid behind Kenshin. "Thank you," he took the food from Kenshin and said, "Kenshin, when you die, it'll be by my hands and no one else's. So I've decided to come and keep an eye on you at that place that you live." Sanosuke headed in the direction of the dojo.**

"**I suggest you guys follow him so he doesn't get lost while I go to work, so bye." Shura left for the Ako-Beko and Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko ran after Sanosuke.**

**A/N: There you have it, the 5th chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Sorry about the fact that the fight was short, I just had a writer's block while I was typing it (btw, this whole thing is an original, none of it is written down I swear) and I wanted it posted Christmas Eve or Day, even though it's past 2 a.m. of Christmas Day's night, oh well.**

**Shriuii: I thought that Kenshin spying on the girls was funny too, thank you for being a faithful R&Rer.**

**P.S. to all who read this story, give me ideas and other ways to improve the story. Flames, grammar errors, thoughts and even the stupidest little things are all welcome.**

**Btw: Merry Christmas!! (even though I don't celebrate it) Also: Happy Hanukkah!! (I don't celebrate that either) Also: Happy Kwanzaa!! (don't celebrate that either)**

**Wala**


	6. The Caricature and the Old Friend

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned it.**

**Chapter 6. The Caricature and the Old Friend.**

** Shura looked at the caricatures. "Wow, I'm surprised I've never noticed this booth, these are beautiful." Shura put down the caricature that she was holding, it had a drawing of a girl with long black hair that was moving wind with rose petals floating all around her.**

** "Hey Shura," Sanosuke said. It had been around five or six months since he had become a resident of the Kamiya Dojo, so Shura had gotten used to seeing him around the town since he was too lazy to do chores.**

** "What brings you here? I never knew you liked art."**

** "I don't like art. Anyway, I was eating lunch at the Ako-Beko, and you know I'm broke and all so I leave without paying and before I left, Tae and Tsubame stopped me and sent me here to get them a couple of copies of a caricature with a samurai on it by the artist Tsukioka."**

** "Well sir, these must be the ones that you were talking about." The merchant said, handing him two drawings.**

** "Yeah thanks." Sanosuke paid the man. "Shura, since I've got nothing better to do, when I give these to tae and Tsubame, I'll just follow you around."**

** "Yeah, whatever." Shura said absentmindedly, for she was absorbed in the caricatures so she didn't hear him.**

** "Hey Shura." Kaoru appeared next to her, followed by Kenshin.**

** "Hello Miss Shura."**

** "Hey guys." Shura said, acknowledging them with a quick glance and continuing with her browsing.**

** Sanosuke came, "Hey guys, so anything new?"**

** "Wow, the Sakehotii have been doing a lot of killings during the past week. Five government officials have been murdered during the past few weeks. The police are tracking down all the former members of the Sakehotii. Also, each murder scene has one of the artist Tsukioka's least popular caricatures." Said the merchant of the booth unexpectedly.**

"**What?!" Shura and Sanosuke said in surprise when they heard the name of their old troop.**

** Shura accidentally knocked down a stack of caricatures. She stooped down to pick them up. She put the last one on top and froze when she saw what it had.**

"**Miss Shura? What's wrong, are you alright?" Kenshin asked.**

** Shura stood up slowly, "Is this what they're leaving behind?" she asked quietly.**

** "Excuse me? I don't understand what you mean." The merchant said. **

** "Is this the caricature that the 'Sakehotii' are leaving behind?" she asked showing the merchant the picture that she held.**

** "Yes it is."**

** Shura slammed her money down on the money box grabbed another copy of the picture she was holding and waited impatiently while the merchant counted her change.**

** "Shura, what's wrong?" Sanosuke asked.**

** Shura grabbed her change and muttered a quick thank you. She turned to Sanosuke and shoved the other picture at him. He looked from the picture to her.**

** "But I thought he-," Sanosuke grabbed the merchant's collar. "Where does Tsukioka live?" he yelled at the man.**

** "H-he doesn't come out much," stammered the man.**

** "I said, where does he live?" he shook the man.**

** "Sanosuke, stop it," Shura said.**

** Sanosuke let go of the man and looked at Shura.**

** "Now please sir, tell us where Tsukioka lives." Shura said with a small smile.**

** "He lives in the alley in the third street from here, but don't be so sure that he'll let you in, he doesn't like to be bothered." He said.**

** Sanosuke started to run, _so, _he thought,_ you've been here all this time Katsu and I never knew. _Shura followed him.**

** "What was wrong with them?" Kenshin asked the merchant.**

** "They saw this." The merchant picked up a copy of the picture that Sano and Shura had.**

** "Hey, is that Sanosuke?" Kaoru asked in surprise, she pointed at the boy who looked exactly like Sanosuke that was standing to the left of the man in the middle of the picture.**

** "Yes it is. That man in the middle, he's Capt. Sozo Sagara. I don't know who the boy to the right of him is. The one behind the captain, he's the one with the braid, is Shuroka, the captain's son." Kenshin paused. "I know why they're going to Tsukioka's house, Miss Kaoru, I'll meet you back at the dojo, this time, I beg of you, do not follow me." He said, he took off in the direction that Sano and Shura had gone.**

** "Tsukioka!" Sanosuke yelled knocking on the door, "Tsukioka!" he yelled again knocking on the door with more force, "Tsukioka, better known to former members of the Sakehotii as Katsuhiro Tsukioka, open up you jerk!"**

** The door opened and a man with long black hair a turquoise bandana that covered his forehead appeared. He wore long baggy light brown gi pants and a gi top of the same color, equally baggy and long. Though he was a popular artist, you could tell, due to the shabbiness of his clothes, that he wasn't making a lot of money; either that or he preferred to live in seclusion as a 'poor' man.**

** The two men stared at each other for a moment and then started laughing. "Come in, I was just about to have some tea." Katsuhiro said opening the door widely for the both of them to enter.**

** They walked into a shabby one-room apartment with a wall full of pictures; including the one Shura had bought. "Katsu, how've you been?" Sanosuke asked as they sat down.**

** "I've been ok, but I sure do miss the old days of the Revolution." He said pouring tea into the cups he set out, he handed Shura and Sanosuke their cups and sipped his own. "Sanosuke, you haven't told me who this beautiful woman is." He looked at Shura.**

** "This is Shura Sagara, she's-,"**

** "Your wife." Katsu finished.**

** "I am not!" "She is not!" Shura and Sanosuke yelled at the same time and both hit Katsu in the head. She rolled her eyes, "In his dreams." She added.**

** "You idiot, you didn't let me finish. This is Shura Sagara, Captain Sagara's daughter, also known as Shuroka."**

** Katsu choked on his tea, "Are- is she really?" he stared at Shura for a moment and nodded, "I must admit, she does sort of look like him."**

** "Katsu, we came because of these," Sano said, he held up the picture for him to see. "Are you responsible for the killings of the government officials?" he asked.**

** "No," Katsu answered calmly, "I would have been but the fake Sakehotii beat me to what I would've done when I finished preparing."**

** "What do you mean by that?" Shura asked.**

** Katsu stood up and walked to the back wall with all the caricatures on it. "Ever since Capt. Sagara died, all I've thought of was about avenging his death." He knocked on it twice, half of the wall sort of moved into the space between it and the ending wall. Katsu slid the other half of the wall over the other revealing that the inside was full of homemade bombs and other weapons.**

** "What's all this for?" Sanosuke asked.**

** "For all of those bastard imperialists in the government who killed Captain Sagara." His eyes grew bigger.**

** "You're going to kill all imperialists?" Shura asked.**

** "Yes I am and if you both join me, we'll be sure to get them all."**

** "Do you honestly think that by doing this you will avenge my father's death?"**

** "It's what he wanted, and of course it's what you want, isn't it?"**

** "No it's what I had wanted, I told my father that I would kill all of the imperialists, but my father told me not to do that before he died; no I don't want to disobey my father's wishes."**

** "Fine, I'm not going to force anyone into joining me in doing this, and apparently you won't. Sanosuke, if you would like to avenge Capt. Sagara's death, join me tomorrow night at the new building that houses their weapons I'm taking that down first so they lose their ammunition and weapons."**

** "You're still going to do this, after what I said?"**

** "Yeah, and those who died that day during the Revolution."**

** "If you do this, my father's death will have been in vain." Shura said. She stormed out of the apartment.**

** "I'd better go and catch up with her," Sanosuke stood up.**

** "Sanosuke," Katsu said, "Promise me that you'll at least think about it and I'll meet you there if you decide to do this."**

**A/N: That's chapter six for ya. I hope you guys liked it. Sry about the time lapse, but I had nothing to put in between if I wanted to follow the story my way. Btw, I didn't realize this, but Shura is also the name of that pirate that attacks ships, you can yell at me if you want about that, Sorry! Anyways, R&R!**

**BTW: since I'm not sure when I'm going to update next, HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Wala **


	7. Rekindled Revenge

**Disclaimer: I only own Shura.**

**Chapter 7. Rekindled Revenge.**

**Sanosuke walked through the dark streets deep in thought. _What the hell am I supposed to do, yet I can't stop thinking of what Shura said 'if you do this, my father's death will have been in vain,' but Capt. Sagara said we were doing hat we did for the citizens of Japan and they killed him for it._ He knew what he had to do.**

**He heard something, turning quickly Sano saw someone run into an alley that was behind him. Sanosuke smirked and walked slowly to the alley where the person following him had run into.**

**Something tried to hurt him with quite a weak punch to his arm. Sano's eyes widened a bit when he saw what the man who had tried to hit him was wearing. Tight navy pants with a loose navy long-sleeved shirt, he also had a skinny sword that was at his waist, the Sakehotii uniform.**

"**You're a member of the Sakehotii imposters." Sanosuke said he clenched his fists.**

"**So what if I am, we've been killing government officials and I'm sure as hell that you're gonna be next!" the man lunged at Sano for the second time, only to be thrown to the ground.**

"**In your dreams, a member of his own regiment knows who the people in it are," Sano delivered a punch to the man's face. "Now tell me, who's in charge and where do you guys meet, or else you'll get some more punches." He threatened.**

**The man cowered in fear. "Alright, alright I'll tell you, just don't hurt me."**

**Sanosuke sighed, _wow, I've just realized how much I'm gonna miss you guys, even though you've been in my life for just a few months, especially- _Shura's voice interrupted his thoughts.**

"**So, you're going to leave us." She said coming to join him on the steps he was sitting on.**

**"Yes, I have to. It's not for your father, it's for me." He said looking at her.**

**"I know but-, oh never mind." Shura said. _What was I going to say? That I have a crush on him, that I'm gonna miss him?_ She asked herself.**

**"But what?"**

**"We're all going to miss you, you know. The dojo's never going to be the same without you." Shura sighed.**

**"Don't worry, my life won't be the same either." He stood up and walked out the front gate.**

**Shura sighed.**

**"Miss Shura, the bath is ready if you'd like to go in." Kenshin said coming from around the corner.**

**"Yes thank you, I think I would like to go in now." Shura stood and went to her and Kaoru's room to grab some clothes and went to take her bath.**

**Shura ducked under the hot water and scrubbed her hair. When she came back up she tried to relax, but her thoughts kept drifting to Sanosuke, her father and Katsu's plan of revenge. She finally gave up on relaxation, finished cleaning herself off, got out of the bath, and dressed.**

**Sanosuke walked into the dojo carrying six boxes and four bottles of sake (rice wine). "Hey guys, can I get a bit of help with these?" he asked.**

**"Well, what's in them?" Yahiko asked grabbing two of the boxes.**

**"Food." Sanosuke answered.**

**"Why, and anyway, since when can you afford to pay for this much food?" Kenshin asked.**

**"I borrowed money off of my friends and I just felt like having a party to thank you guys." He said.**

**"Come on Shura, you can borrow one of my kimonos." Kaoru said she grabbed Shura's arm.**

**"Kaoru, you know that I'm not a dressy person like you." Shura said as she was dragged into their room.**

**Kaoru ignored Shura and rummaged through her clothes to find Shura the right kimono. "Ah, you can wear this one." Kaoru handed Shura a blue and gray kimono and picked a bright flower printed kimono for herself. "Shura, we've got to change your hair." Kaoru added after they had changed.**

**"What's wrong with my hair?" Shura asked surprised.**

**"Nothing's wrong with your hair, but I think you should change it, for tonight anyway." Kaoru pulled the ribbon that held Shura's hair up out. "Your hair is beautiful, but I think we'll hide it tonight." She began brushing Shura's long hair.**

**Kaoru and Shura appeared, "Mmm, it all looks so good." Kaoru said.**

**"Come on guys, let's start eating." Sano said, though he couldn't help looking at how beautiful Shura looked as he started eating.**

**"Hey, wait for us!" Yahiko yelled at Sanosuke as he ran to the food.**

**An hour later…**

**"Ken-hic-shin, can I pour you some, hic, more sake?" Kaoru asked after pouring herself another cup of the alcoholic beverage.**

**"No thank you Miss Kaoru-," he caught Kaoru before she fell backwards, "Miss Kaoru, I think that you've had a bit too much to drink." Kenshin said taking her cup full of sake away from her.**

**"What, no, hic, I haven't had that, hic, much." Kaoru protested trying to get her cup of sake back, she leaned forward on her knees. Kenshin caught her before she fell again.**

**Two hours later…**

**_That girl's gonna have one mean hangover in the morning, too bad I won't be here too see it,_ Sanosuke smiled to himself looking at Kaoru who had fallen asleep next to Ayame. He stood up and looked around. His eyes stopped on Shura, she had her back to him, and her bun was falling apart, _she looks so peaceful_, he thought. He noticed Shura shudder and hug Suzume, who was sleeping on her arm closer to her. Sano walked slowly to them and covered them with a blanket that was on the floor near Shura's feet. Taking one last look around, he snuck out of the dojo that he had come to call home.**

**Kenshin stood slowly; he knew where Sano was going since he had followed him and Shura to Tsukioka's house. He stepped outside, hopped the walls of the Dojo, and followed Sano stealthily.**

**Shura disappeared through the floorboards letting Suzume's head fall gently to the floor and followed Kenshin quickly. _I'll go, but I won't do anything unless I have to, _Shura said, she had made up her mind to do this the night before,_ damn, this thing is so annoying, how the hell can Kaoru move in these things?_ She asked herself, she gave up trying to run the way she was, lifted the kimono up to her knees, and started running again.**

**"General Tatewaki Shindo of the Shiranui Yakuza. I like what you've done with yourself, taking over the army that you helped kill." Sanosuke said with a gleam in his eyes that he hadn't had since the Revolution, he slammed through the doors of the dojo where he was told that the "Sakehotii" were meeting…**

**A/N: Sorry I had to leave t there, I was running out of ideas and I updated later than had planned. Also, after this I might have another time lapse and we can enter the chapter where the Aoshi Shinomouri comes in and Shura gets fired from her job at the Ako-Beko and gets a new job at a government jail and meets someone from Shishio's crew… I'm giving away a lot of info, but I was hoping that you readers could give me some more ideas. Anyways, R&R folks!**

**P.S. since I'm pretty sure that I won't have updated chapter 8 till after the New Year… HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!**

**Wala **


	8. A Manslayer is a Manslayer

**Chapter 8. A Manslayer is a Manslayer.**

**"Who are you?" General Shindo asked.**

**"Apparently your age has made you forget the people in the Revolution." Sanosuke said.**

**"You beat me here you idiot." Katsu said appearing behind Sanosuke, he was carrying six bombs he had made. "Here catch," Katsu threw three of the bombs to Sano, "the one in your right hand makes a blinding flash of white light. The one in your other hand with the 'X' on it explodes and the other is a smoke bomb." Katsu explained. "Cover your eyes Sanosuke." He added. He lit and threw one of the bombs to the samurai that were advancing towards them and turned.**

**There was a blinding flash and yells of confusion because the samurai were blinded.**

**Katsu and Sano appeared on either side of Shindo. "Nobody move yet." Katsu said to the "soldiers" who started to stand.**

**Sanosuke punched Shindo in the gut. "Fool, taking over the Sakehotii, did you honestly think that you wouldn't be found out?" he asked.**

**Shindo began to laugh. "By the government I knew they would never find out, but by ordinary civilians? How could I have known that you people were that smart?"**

"**You see, that's where you're wrong. We aren't your average civilians." Sano said punching Shindo again.**

"**Kill them." Shindo ordered, he knew that no matter hat he wasn't going to be killed, not by them anyway.**

**The soldiers advanced towards them swords unsheathed. "Sano, smoke's gonna fill up the room now." Katsu warned, he lit one of his bombs and threw it down.**

**Thick smoke filled the room, coughs erupted from the soldiers, and the clattering of dropped swords was heard. Katsu and Sano chose to attack while the enemy was in panic.**

"**Sanosuke, let's go." Katsu opened a door just as Sano appeared beside him.**

**They reached the weapons building. "Ready?" Katsu asked looking at Sano, he nodded. "Alright then, I hope you said good-bye to your past." Katsu said.**

"**Alright, let's go." Sano said.**

"**Before you do this, you'll have to go through me." Said a serious voice, Kenshin appeared in front of the two sword unsheathed.**

"**Kenshin get out of the way." Sanosuke said.**

"**Not without a fight." He said.**

"**Alright then." Katsu said stepping forward.**

"**No Katsu, I still got a score to settle with him."**

**Katsu nodded and stepped back.**

"**Sano, stop this. You know I don't want to hurt you." Kenshin said.**

"**But I sure as hell want to hurt you!" Sano yelled running forward punching Kenshin in the gut.**

"**Sano, do you really want to do that?" Kenshin asked, he as still standing.**

**Sano stopped and thought for a moment and came to a decision. "From the moment I left the dojo, you and everyone else became a memory to me and those were the best ones in my life. But the rematch I promised you is still not a memory."**

"**Alright then, if that's how you feel." Kenshin said he appeared above Sano. "Haaa!" he yelled hitting Sano in the chest.**

**Sanosuke covered his mouth and coughed, something wet came out of his mouth, _blood_, he spit trying to get the rusty taste out of his mouth. He ran forward, starting with a right punch he faked and at the last moment switched fists. His left fist connected with Kenshin's jaw.**

**_His punches really hurt._ Kenshin thought, he opened and closed his mouth trying to adjust it after the punch he had gotten. _It's time we ended this before I hurt him any further_.**

**Sano ran forward with more momentum in his step due to the amount of anger he was feeling now.**

**Kenshin stepped forward with equal momentum and attacked before Sanosuke had time to retaliate. His reverse-blade sword hit Sano in the stomach a lot harder than the first blow he had hit him with before. "Please forgive me Sanosuke." He said sadly, tears streaming down his face.**

**Katsu watched as his best friend was beaten and now unconscious, _isn't he the Battosii? Then why is he crying?_ Katsu asked himself.**

"**Please, can you take care of him? I believe that Sano called you Katsu, thank you Katsu, I'm sure that Shura can help you with that." Kenshin turned to look at a nearby tree. Shura was sitting down on a branch.**

**_Damn, he caught me, oh well. At least, now I know that I've got to focus on my sneaking while I'm training,_ Shura jumped down and ran to where Kenshin and the others were.**

"**Thank you for not interfering, but I do think that Sano will need you help. I'll make up an excuse for you if you're back late." Kenshin smiled and walked away.**

**Shura pulled the unconscious Sano up into a standing position and turned to Katsu, who was still confused about why Kenshin was crying and asked him, "Well, are you going to help me, or am I going to have to drag him back to your place by myself?" Katsu snapped out of his confusion and went to help Shura.**

**Katsu watched Shura. She pulled Sanosuke's shirt off to check his wounds. She turned to look at him, "Katsu, do you have any thing I can wrap his wounds with?" she asked.**

"**Huh? Oh, yeah, one sec."**

"**Some water would be nice as well." She smiled.**

"**Sanosuke, you're lucky that Kenshin decided to end the fight when he did or else-," Shura whispered a tear fell on Sano's chest next to where her hand was, she stared at where the small drop had fallen, _it's been so long since the last time I cried, not since my father died_.**

**She wiped her eyes as Katsu came back with the water and some bandages. Shura looked up at him, he noticed that her eyes were a bit red. "Are you tired?" he asked.**

"**No I'm fine." She said.**

"**Are you sure? Because, you could sleep over there on my mat if you want, I don't think I'll be sleeping anyway tonight." He said. (don't take it that way, he is not coming onto her, he's being a gentleman!)**

"**Thanks for the offer but no I'm not tired. Thanks for the water and bandages though." Shura ripped some cloth from the part of her gi top that never shows and dunked it in the water. She squeezed some of the water out and gently wiped Sanosuke's wounds repeatedly to spread the cold water.**

**Meanwhile, Katsu was bustling around his room trying not to make too much noise with the things he was moving.**

"**What are you doing?" Shura asked after she had bandaged Sanosuke's wounds.**

"**Packing."**

"**Why? Kenshin won't tell anyone what you tried to do, you don't have to leave."**

"**I know that, I just think that I've outstayed my welcome here and I'd better get moving."**

**Shura nodded in understanding. "Well what are you going to do with the bombs? You're not going to carry them around are you?"**

"**No, I'm going to ditch them…" he paused. "Why did the Battosii leave Sano alive? And why was he crying?" he asked changing the subject.**

"**Because, Sanosuke is one of his best friends. He was crying because he hated the fact that he hurt Sanosuke like that." Shura answered.**

"**But isn't he Battosii the Manslayer? Isn't he a murderer?"**

"**Battosii the Manslayer is what he was during the Revolution. Now he is Kenshin Himura wanderer trying to leave his past behind and repenting for all the people he killed."**

"**Though he chooses not to show that part of him, he is still Battosii the Manslayer and that will never change." Sanosuke said, he still had his eyes closed, but had been aware of everything that was going on around him since a few minutes after his fight with Kenshin.**

"**Yes, I guess what my father told me is true, 'a manslayer is a manslayer no matter what he does, and he cannot change that.' That is what Battosii the Manslayer will always be, whether he is Kenshin Himura or not that's what he will always unfortunately be." Shura said.**

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Unfortunately, Chapter 9 won't be up until next week sometime since school is starting up again. I hope everyone enjoyed their Winter Break, so until next time, R&R folks!**

**Hikari Tsuki Chi: Thanks for correcting my spelling mistake for me, but I've seen the Battousii's name spelled in so many ways, but I'll use your spelling of it anyway. As for your title suggestion, I'll think about it. Thanks for reviewing, keep R&R-ing!**

**Wala **


	9. New Job, Ruined Moment

**Chapter 9. New Job, Ruined Moment.**

**"Miss Shura, I'm sorry we have to do this, but unfortunately we have to let you go because we fear for our customers' safety."**

**"What's that supposed to mean? I'm a danger to the customers of this place?" Shura asked in shock at what her boss had told her.**

**"It's not that you're dangerous, it's…"**

**"It's my friends, well fine then I'll go. But know this, it's not them I'm leaving for, it's me and I don't think you should be firing a hard working citizen." Shura said, she stood and left.**

**"Hello Miss Shura, I wasn't expecting to see you back till later. Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Kenshin asked.**

**"Kenshin, when you make food, you might want to cut back a bit on the ingredients till I find another job." Shura walked into her and Kaoru's room and threw her uniform on the floor. She had been one of the dojo's main money bringers. Kaoru was the other.**

**Shura walked out of the room. _Now where are we supposed to get money? Kaoru doesn't make much with so few students; Kenshin works around the dojo; Yahiko's too young to work; and Sano just sits on his ass all day._ **

**1 week later…**

"**Excuse me? Do you have any job openings?" Shura asked the secretary in the jail. Her old boss had told her that the Japanese High Security Jail needed someone to pass out food to the prisoners and guards who could handle a tough crowd of men, and she had used it as a last resort. Now that the dojo was running low in supplies, she had no choice.**

"**You're lucky you know, the woman who used to pass out food to the prisoners in this jail quit today." Tsoko, the secretary, said after filing through some papers. "She was so scared, apparently couldn't handle all the men." He said to himself. The man looked up at Shura, "Are you sure you can handle this, most of these men are samurai from the Revolution who couldn't stop killing and were sent here for life and they're all perverts, including the guards. Can you handle this place?"**

"**Believe me, I can handle it," She said. "And who knows maybe these womanizers will get a taste of their own medicine, including the guards." She added to herself.**

"**Huh? I didn't catch that?"**

"**Oh, I said that I can start today if you want, I don't mind." Shura said quickly.**

"**Alright then, it's almost their lunch time any way. I guess we'll give it to them a bit early today. Now, there are fifteen stations where you can get food for all the prisoners and guards."**

"**Alright then I can do that. Now tell me, how many prisoners and guards are there?"**

"**There are around 80 prisoners and 50 guards and 10 patrolling guards. You don't have to worry about the patrolling guards. They usually bring their own food."**

"**Alright then, show me where the stations are and where to go and I'll be fine." Shura said.**

"**I'll stay with you for today at least."**

**"Hey, tomorrow, can I wear my training gi and wooden sword?"**

**"Yeah sure, if you can defend yourself, if not the guards will help you."**

**"Oh, I've learned a few moves here and there. Anyway, those guards are here to defend me as well. Like that's all they want to do, and what about you, you don't seem like a pervert to me."**

**"Oh, well don't say this to anyone, but I'm gay."**

**"Really, that sounds interesting. Don't worry I won't tell anyone." Shura smiled, _one less man I've got to deal with_, she sighed.**

**Shura walked into the dojo with a smile on her face.**

**"Well, you've been gone a while, and what are you so happy about?" Kaoru asked looking up from her tea.**

**"I have a job, and it pays a lot better than the Ako-Beko had." Shura said.**

**"Well congratulations Miss Shura, where is your new job?" Kenshin asked.**

**"If I told you, you wouldn't want me to go and I really want to do this."**

**"What is it, we'll be worried, but we'll let you work there." Kaoru asked.**

**"Well, it's at the," she started and rushed through the last part of the sentence.**

**"Where do you work, I didn't catch it." Kaoru asked.**

**"I work at the Japanese High Security Jail."**

**Sanosuke, Kenshin, and Kaoru choked on their tea. "That place is really dangerous, that it is." Kenshin said in a serious voice.**

**"Do you honestly think hat I don't know that?"**

**"Well I'd better go with you just in case you need some help." Kenshin said.**

**Kaoru nodded, "Yes, I'll cook tomorrow and Kenshin can go with you."**

**"No, he can't come."**

**"Why is that Miss Shura?"**

**"Because, almost everyone there is a prisoner because of their thirst for blood from the Revolution and they all probably would know you the moment they saw you and that is going to put me and the rest of us in more danger than what we're in now."**

**"I'll go with you then." Sanosuke said. Almost a month ago, since his best friend, Katsu left Tokyo, and his injuries had healed from his fight with Kenshin.**

**"Fine, but if you get into any fights, I'll fight you myself." Shura said.**

**"Fine by me, but no promises about the fighting part."**

**The next day…**

**"Sano," Shura said, she tapped lightly at the door to the room where the guys slept and she was dressed for her new job, it was around five in the morning and it was still dark. "Sanosuke, are you even awake yet?" She knocked a bit harder at the door.**

**"He's still sleeping." Kenshin whispered opening the door. He yawned and rubbed his eyes.**

**"Sorry I woke you."**

**"Don't worry, I couldn't sleep anyway. I'll go wake Sanosuke up if you want-,"**

**"No!" Shura whispered, "I mean that if he wants to catch up to me, I'm pretty sure that he'll know where I am."**

**"Alright then."**

**"See you later." Shura turned and left. _Thank goodness, he's asleep,_ Shura sighed. She made her way down the dark street.**

**"Good morning Tsoko."**

**"'Morning Shura, you ready to start your day?"**

**"Yeah, but I have a question, what do I do after I'm done serving each meal?"**

**"Well, I suppose you can go do whatever you want, or just walk around the place. Who knows, you could meet a nice guard who'll marry you." He laughed.**

**"Fine, I'll come back and hang out with you for a bit, then walk around." Shura left the man sitting at his desk and went to the closest food station.**

**Shura made it through the first two halls without much incident. Well as little incident as you can get when you're stuck in a prison full of men and their perverted comments and longing stares since they haven't had their need satisfied in a long time. It wasn't just the prisoners though; it was the guards as well.**

**Shura knelt down to hand one of the prisoners his breakfast.**

**"Come and give me a kiss sweetie." The prisoner said sticking an arm out of the cell trying to grab one of her breasts.**

**Shura noticed this gesture and grabbed his arm trying to crush it in her grasp. A look of pain and shock replaced the man's cocky grin and the hall went quiet. "Good morning to you too dear," she tightened her grip on his arm. "If you ever dare to even think about doing that again, you'll lose that arm." Shura said, she stood and went to the next cell.**

**"Good afternoon Sano." Kenshin said to a sleepy Sanosuke who had just woken up.**

**_Ugh, my head is killing me. Must be from all of that drinking last night_. Sanosuke rubbed his temples. He stood up, "Damn it! I was supposed to go with Shura to the jail today, how could I have forgotten?"**

**"Oh that. She came to get you this morning but you were sleeping. She said that you could catch up with her later." Kenshin said.**

**"Alright then, I'm heading out." Sanosuke walked out of the room and washed his face. "Hey Kenshin, could you give me directions to the jail?"**

**"Yeah sure," Kenshin said coming out of the room he was sweeping.**

**"Hey Tsoko," Shura walked into the secretary's office.**

**"Well, you're done passing out the lunches, that was fast." He said looking up. "By the way, there's a cute guy waiting outside for you. Remember to come back and pass out the dinners."**

**Shura stepped outside shielding her eyes from the sunlight since it was relatively dark and cool in the prison.**

**After around ten minutes of walking, they stopped under the shade of a bridge near the town's river.**

"**You know what, that secretary is freaky, he kept giving me all these seductive looks like he wanted me in disgusting way." Sano shuddered.**

**"Don't worry about him. He's my favorite person in that dump. All the other men are such perverts especially-,"**

**"I'll kill any of them there who try and touch you." Sanosuke said turning to go back in the direction of the prison.**

**Shura who had meant to grab Sano's arm accidentally grabbed his hand. "No," she said. "Please Sanosuke, you don't do that." She said quietly, she realized that she was holding his hand and let go blushing.**

**"Fine, it's just that," he said moving closer to her surprising even himself.**

**Shura took a step back, he took a step forward. "What is it?" she asked.**

**"I can't bear to see Captain Sagara's daughter treated like a toy, especially not in that place." He put his hand gently on her cheek.**

**Is that all I am to you?" Shura asked, voice rising. "'Captain Sagara's daughter'?" Shura pushed his hand away from her.**

**"No, you're not just his daughter, you're-," Sano stopped. He couldn't explain what she was to him. Especially since, he himself didn't know that.**

**Shura saw the confused look on his face said, "When you figure that out, come and tell me." Shura turned heading back to the prison.**

**_Women, them, and their moods! Still, I can't help but wonder what more does she mean to me?_ Sanosuke lay down to think about what Shura meant to him, _oh well, I guess I'll sleep on it._ He turned to his side and fell asleep.**

**A/N: Sry bout the late posting! I hope ya'll liked the chappie, it was a nice way 4 Sanosuke to ruin the romantic moment wasn't it? It's amazing how men do that.**

**Wala**

**P.S. my net isbeing stupid right now so it's hard 2 post the chapters. 4give me please and R&R! **


	10. Getting Married?

**Disclaimer: Wtf!? I don't own it yet? How the hell is that possible?**

**Chapter 10. Getting Married?!**

**It was the middle of lunch and the dojo's residents decided to eat in the courtyard. There was a knock at the door.**

**"I'll get it." Kenshin said getting up. There was a man at the door, he was wearing clothes that were travel worn, and he was a bit fat and smelled like sake. He asked for Shura. Letting the man in, Kenshin turned to Shura who had her back to them. "Miss Shura, it's for you."**

**Shura put her tea down and stood without turning to see who it was she said, "Hello Uncle Tsukiora." There was so much hate on her face that Kenshin and the others were surprised when she said, "What's your purpose, I'm getting sick of you polluting the air in this place with your presence."**

**"Hello to you too, you are quite clever, I did come here for a reason and before I say it, won't you fetch me some tea?" he asked with an evil grin.**

**Shura didn't move, but she heard Kaoru getting up and knew it was to get a cup for the man, and said, "Kaoru, don't you dare, he doesn't deserve it."**

**"Excuse me Miss, but I would prefer it if my niece got the tea for me." Tsukiora looked back at Shura.**

**"Over my dead body." She took a step forward after every word that she had just said.**

**"What did I ever do to you to make you hate me?" he asked trying to sound innocent.**

**"I'm not going to talk to you anymore so I suggest you leave because I have a job to go to." Shura grabbed her sword from where she had been sitting and walked towards the door, her uncle moved out of her way, she stopped and looked at him.**

**"You wench!" the man yelled, he slapped her face.**

**"Bastard, you honestly think that I believed your 'innocent' act?" Shura said, when she was slapped, the upper half of her body had turned so now she was facing the table that she had walked away from.**

**Shura turned and left the dojo. _The nerve of him, how dare he after five years he comes looking for me, what could he possibly want?_ Shura burst into the prison.**

**"Well hello to you too Shura." Tsoko said looking up from his work and watched her slam the door shut. He shook his head, as she shut the second door behind her to go pass out the lunches. **

**A man walked in a few minutes after Shura, "Excuse me sir, but where the wretched girl that came in here is?" the man asked.**

**"Why do you want to know where Shura is? What business do you have with her?" Tsoko asked the man.**

**"If you must know, she's getting married. Now, can you or not take me to the girl?"**

**Tsoko stood up and said, "Follow me sir." And led them through the door that Shura had gone through. After around five minutes of walking, Tsoko turned and told the man to wait for moment near a door. **

**"Shura, there's someone here to speak to you," Tsoko said tapping her on the shoulder.**

**She stopped _what could he possibly want from me,_ she thought. "Fine, you might as well let him in." she sighed.**

**Tsoko and Shura's uncle came through the door. "By the way Shura, let me be the first to congratulate you on your engagement." Tsoko bowed slightly and walked back to his office.**

**"I'm getting married?" she looked at her uncle. "No, I will not marry when or who the person you choose for me is. That is a decision I make on my own.**

**"You must, for the Sagara family, or else you will dishonor-,"**

**"How am I supposed to dishonor the family if the last time I lived on your disgusting soil, it was made quite clear to me that I wasn't part of the family." She told him, she turned and went back to passing out food.**

**"That disgusting soil is where my brother, your father, was born. You would be dishonoring him. But then again, so did your whore of a mother."**

**"Never speak like that about my father and mother like that again!" Shura yelled throwing her sword towards him. It landed standing in the hard concrete floor. "Walk past that and I _will_ kill your pride." She said, and went on to the next hall.**

**Tsukiora stood still until after Shura had left the hall. The prisoners were all watching him, sneering at him. _As if she could kill me anyway, she's just a stupid woman. Either way, she probably hasn't killed anyone or ever could with that piece of wood. Either way, it's not like she's going to find out if I take one step, she's in another part of this prison._ The man thought. He started to take a step forward. Shura appeared behind him.**

**"I told you to stay behind my sword." Shura said. She pulled her sword out of the ground. "You're lucky I'm not going to beat you here in front of all these men, but then again, I might change my mind. Now start walking in front of me." She pointed her sword to the door of the next hall. Her uncle didn't move. "I said, now!"**

**"I wouldn't be that stupid if I were you, I'd listen to her," said one of the prisoners, "she's not one to let a man control her." He said. He had been hurt a number of times by Shura while attempting to grab some part of her body.**

**Shura's uncle started walking.**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry about the length though. In case you readers haven't figured it out yet, this story seems like it doesn't follow a plot, but it does. When you find out whom Shura is going to marry, you'll get what I mean because the story might go to the Kyoto part of the show as well. Anyway, I just have one more thing to say. R&R!**

**Wala **


	11. Regret of Unconfessed Love

**Disclaimer: Whoever made up Rurouni Kenshin was one hell of a genius, but alas, it wasn't I. **

**Chapter 11. Regret of Un-confessed Love. **

**Shura looked at her uncle, who was sitting across from her. "What? _You_ want me to go back to Ashiya with you?" the man had finally told her why he had come so far. "If I do go back with you, who is the suitor?"**

**"His name is Hajime Saitou, and you _will_ go back with me to Ashiya and marry him."**

**"No, I'm old enough to make my own decisions now by myself, not like ten years ago, when the only reason I stayed was because of my father's wishes. He told me a few days before he died, that if he didn't make it during the war that I was to go to Ashiya, even though he knew I'd hate it there, until I turned eighteen, then I could live alone."**

**"Miss Shura," Kenshin said. They were all seated in the room. "Miss Shura, I have a proposition for you both," he said, "Miss Shura, you go and meet this Hajime Saitou and give him a chance; and you Mr. Sagara, no matter what her decision is, you will leave her alone to live out her life, and she can visit you anytime she wants." He finished calmly.**

**Shura thought for a few minutes on Kenshin's proposition. "Fine, I guess, but I'm not going alone." She agreed.**

**Sanosuke slammed his teacup on the table, "How the hell could you agree to something like this? You hate him, don't you? If you hate him so much, why are you going back?" He asked, he stood up and left.**

**"Sanosuke-,"**

**"What is that boy's name?" Tsukiora asked.**

**"Sanosuke Sagara."**

**"Does that mean that my brother had a son? A bastard son no doubt, but he had a son?"**

**"No, he only had me. He was with my father during the Revolution and took the last name Sagara because he had none, and my father was his mentor." Shura stood and went after Sanosuke.**

**"Sanosuke?" Shura walked into the clearing. It was the clearing where they had met when Sano had come to the city so many months before. "Sanosuke, what did I do wrong?" she asked him quietly.**

**Sanosuke turned to face her, "You know, it's hard to believe, isn't it?"**

**"What do you mean?" Shura sat down on the boulder in the middle of the clearing.**

**"That your father came from such a horrible family."**

**"Yeah, I know, but he was the best out of them."**

**"I'm sorry I blew up in there like that, it's just that, the way he acted like you were nothing but a slave to do what he pleases with. He acted like he controlled you."**

**"I know, but he doesn't, I don't let him. To me he's nothing but a good for nothing relative on my father's side that cares only about his social status." Shura said.**

**Sanosuke sat down next to her. "But what if you like this guy? Things'll never be the same here if you stay there you know."**

**"I know. That's why I'm going to say no to the proposal, considering that my uncle chose this Aoshi person." Shura sighed.**

**"He's not going to stop you know." Sanosuke said grimly.**

**"I know, but at least I can shows him that he has no control over me-,"**

**"Shura," Sanosuke said standing up.**

**"Yes?"**

**"N-never mind." Sanosuke said. He faked a yawn and said, "I'm going back to pack my things, you coming?" he asked making his way to the edge of the clearing. Fat raindrops started to fall from the sky. "Why does it always rain when we come here?" He walked into the trees.**

**"I don't know, but I like it." Shura sighed and followed Sanosuke.**

**11**

**"Shura, where have you been?" her uncle demanded.**

**Shura shrugged, "Like I'm going to tell you." she answered.**

**The man grabbed her arm and pulled her hair, "When I ask you a question, you answer me. Especially when you come back in the rain with that man who took our name." He tugged harder.**

**Shura twisted the arm that her uncle had grabbed forcing him to let go; then she grabbed his other hand that was pulling her hair with and put pressure with her thumb on a spot on his arm, cutting off the blood to it. He let go. "He didn't take 'our' name; he took my father's, just as I did." She turned and walked into the room she shared with Kaoru.**

**11**

**It was the night before they had to leave and Shura kept waking up every hour. Her uncle had stayed in Tokyo for about two days, and then left telling them to leave in a week. The name of her suitor Hajime Saitou kept echoing in her mind, ever since her uncle had said it. It had triggered something in her mind, and for the past couple of days she was often deep in thought. She knew his name somewhere, he worked for the government, but she didn't know what he did.**

**11**

**Sanosuke woke up drenched in cold sweat. He had just had a horrible dream. He had been walking down a street that smelled like rot and filth. He came across a woman with two little girls.**

''"**S-Sanosuke," the woman had said quietly, she tried to stand, but because of her lack in nutrition, her knees gave out. "Sanosuke, do you remember me?"**

"**How the hell do you know my name?" he had asked.**

"**It's me Shura."**

"**Shura? How did you become like this?" he knelt down**

"**The suitor, Saitou, h-he really didn't care about me, he only wanted s-sons-," Shura shuddered and grabbed both of his arms. "I-I'm sorry, please forgive me for not listening." She sobbed.**

**Sanosuke wrapped his arms around her, "It's ok, and it's not your fault. Shh." He said. Shura buried her face in his chest.**

"**M-Mama," said one of the little girls, "I-It's father."**

**Shura tensed up. "No, I beg of you Saitou, don't do this. Kill me, they have done nothing-," Shura turned, her eyes widened, the man had slit the throat of her younger daughter. "M-my baby, you-," Shura's eyes changed, they went blank as she let out her feelings. She beat the man with her fists, swearing at him, she pulled out her sword. However, the man was faster; he pulled out his own sword, stabbed Shura in the gut, and disappeared into the shadows.**

**Shura dropped her sword and fell backwards into Sanosuke's lap. "Sanosuke,"**

"**Shh. Don't talk, I'll go get help."**

"**No, I won't make it. Sano, promise me that you'll take care of my daughter, train her." She took a deep breath. "I only have one regret," She touched his cheek He knelt closer to her. "I never told you that I love you. You and my two daughters, my love for you three kept me going." Shura hugged her living daughter, kissed Sanosuke on the lips, and left her body. ''**

**A/N: Sorry about the late update, I had serious writer's block. R&R folks!**

**Wala **


	12. Start of a Three Day Journey

**Disclaimer: No, I still don't own it yet, but you all wish I did.**

**Chapter 12. Start of a Three-Day Journey.**

**It was pouring out when they left the dojo. "Shura, how long is it going to take us to get to Ashiya?" Kaoru asked. They were drenched, and they didn't have enough money to pay for a proper ride for them all.**

**"About three days, but it'll be quicker if you guys go in a carriage, I know someone. My cousin, his name's Toru. He lives in the next town who can give you guys a ride if you want."**

**"No thank you, Miss Shura, either we all ride in a carriage, or none of us do." Kenshin said.**

**"No, we'll get there faster if I travel on foot and you guys go in a carriage, aside from that, Ayame and Suzume are still asleep." Shura said. Dr. Gensai had let his two granddaughters come with them since they had an aunt that lived there and they had fallen asleep because of how early it was.**

**"Fine, but I'm going with you." Kenshin said to Shura, he had been carrying Ayame since they left Tokyo and his arms were tired.**

**Sanosuke, who had been silent the whole trip so far asked, "Alright then, how long till the next town?" he didn't want to be around Shura because of the dream he had had, but he would do anything he could to stop it from coming true. He just had to figure out how.**

**121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212**

**"Miss Kaoru, do you mind going with Yahiko, Ayame, and Suzume in the carriage?" Kenshin asked. They had reached the next town and Shura's cousin Toru said that he would let them use his carriage to get to Ashiya.**

**"Hey, don't forget about me, I want to ride in the carriage too." Sanosuke said.**

**121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212**

**"Noriko, how have you been?" Shura asked Toru's wife.**

**"I'm fine, what about you?" A loud cry came from inside their house. "I'll be right back." Noriko ran into the house. After a couple of minutes, she came back outside carrying a baby.**

**"Well who's this?" Shura asked smiling.**

**"This is our son Sozo. We named him after your father." Toru said putting an arm around his wife's shoulders.**

**"Can I carry him?" Shura asked. Noriko handed the infant to her.**

**"Shura, why are you going back to Ashiya, I know it's not because you want to. What does your uncle want with you?" Toru asked.**

**"He wants me to get married to a man named Hajime Saitou who works for the government." Shura answered.**

**"Did you just say Saitou?" Noriko asked.**

**"Yes I did. Why?"**

**"Toru, isn't Saitou the name of that bitter samurai that lives in that house at the edge of the village?" Noriko asked her husband.**

**"Yes, it is. Why?"**

**"That's the name of Shura's suitor."**

**"What? You know him?" Shura asked.**

**"Yes, he works with us at the police station sometimes, but since he's a favorite of the government, he's not around much. He left yesterday for 'personal reasons' as he put it." Toru said; tying his horse, now harnessed, to a tree.**

**"Personal reasons my a,"**

**Kenshin stopped Sanosuke, "Um, I do believe that we had better get going if Miss Shura wants to get to Ashiya in three days." He said.**

**"No really Kenshin, take all the time you need. I am walking aren't I?" Shura said.**

**"No, I insist that we go now while the sun's still out." Kenshin said. He picked up Suzume.**

**"Uncle Ken, are we gonna visit my Aunty now?" the little girl asked.**

**"Yes we are, little Suzume." He answered smiling at the little girl. "Miss Kaoru, are you coming?" He turned.**

**Kaoru followed Kenshin with Ayame.**

"**Sanosuke, is something wrong?" Shura asked.**

"**No, there isn't. Why?"**

"**Never mind," Shura said. "So, are you going with me and Kenshin, or in the carriage?"**

"**The carriage I guess. I don't really feel like walking for three days." He clasped his hands behind his head.**

**Shura rolled her eyes, "Fine, whatever." She walked over to her cousin, "Here Toru, take these," Shura gave him her three day supply of food and the fare for the ride. Although she was family, Shura felt indebted if she didn't at least offer him something.**

"**No, you take them since you're going on foot, "**

"**Take them and get a few outfits for Sozo from me if you're not going to charge us anything for their ride." Shura said.**

"**Fine, thank you Shura, but I don't want you to starve so take your food back."**

"**No, just take it, we cant have you driving on an empty stomach now can we." Shura smiled and walked to the carriage. "Kenshin, are you coming? If you are, then we should get going before the sunsets. However, you can still go with Kaoru and the others."**

"**Yes, I'm coming Miss Shura."**

"**Alright then, come on, we have a lot of ground to cover before we rest. Bye everyone." Shura and Kenshin waved and began their three-day walk to Ashiya.**

**A/N: Sorry, about how long it's taken but I have two reasons for it. 1) major writers block, and 2) my internet is down so I have no choice but to update my story by using some other computer (mainly my school's). Now, R&R folks! **


	13. Three Days in an Hour

Disclaimer: You know the drill folks, that dumb ass, I mean wonderful, person who made up Rurouni Kenshin beat me to it, so that means I don't own it…

A/N: I'm so sorry it's been like forever since I last updated, but at least it's been less than a year, but I'm back! I hope you guys can forgive me, you can scold me for my tardiness if you wish, but please don't flame me about this chapter, it's kind of boring.

Now, on with the story…

Chapter 13. Three Days in an Hour.

Day One.

It was late into the afternoon and they had just reached the out skirts of the village. "Kenshin," Shura said.

"What is it Miss Shura?"

"When was the last time you sparred with someone?" she asked.

"What do you mean by sparred?"

"I mean with someone who was almost or equally as strong as you."

"Well, let's see," Kenshin thought for a moment, his mind drew a blank. "To tell you the truth, I honestly don't remember."

"Really? Well then, maybe it's time you brushed up a bit on your swordsmanship." Shura smiled.

"What do you mean by that Miss Shura?"

"I mean that you're, how should I put this? You're a bit rusty."

"I'm not that old."

"No, I mean, I fear that you are forgetting what you've learned in your Hiten Mitsurugi style of fighting."

"Miss Shura, you needn't fear for my memory, but if you wish, I'll spar with you."

"We'll spar, but right now isn't a good time for it. However, I will race you out of this forest." Shura took off running.

"Hey!" Kenshin yelled taking off after her. After a couple of seconds, he caught up with her. He noticed that Shura kept disappearing. "I see that you have decided to race with your true speed, well then as will I." Kenshin sped up.

Shura stopped. There was something in the forest with them, the thing, whatever it was, was stalking them. The thing disappeared. Hmm, it must be Kenshin. Shura lied to herself and started running again.

13

Kenshin froze. Loud growling was coming from within the trees. I hope Miss Shura is ok; she's bound to have heard this by now, he thought. His ears perked up as something jumped out of the trees and onto him.

Kenshin barely dodged the thing. It was a wolf, in fact, a whole group of them. He was surrounded.

13

The growling noise persisted as they neared. Shura became evermore alert, for what was coming near was no human. The animal came into view; it was a bear. Quite large for a bear, it had destroyed quite a few trees on its way towards her and he was hungry, but Shura was in its way.

The bear stopped its rampage and stared at Shura, it swiped at her. She dodged. "I've got to get out of this place." Shura muttered as she dodged another attack from the bear.

13

The wolves circled around Kenshin. The leader, a huge black male, came forward, growled at him, and disappeared like what Shura had done when Kaoru had mysteriously been knocked down. The other wolves sat down to wait patiently for their leader to make the first move.

"What in the world?" then, he sensed it, behind me, "Haaa!" Kenshin hit the leader in the stomach with his reverse-blade sword knocking it into a tree.

The wolf landed on its feet. It howled, signaling the other wolves to attack.

They came at Kenshin in twos. He knocked them all away. A loud noise was coming towards the wolves and Kenshin. The wolves sensed it first.

13

Shura dodged the bear's blows. She moved back each time it stepped toward her. Shura tried to block the bear's claws. However, she was thrown to a tree. She got up and dodged another attack that scratched her arm. She had to find Kenshin.

Shura came to a clearing. "Kenshin!" Shura called. The bear came slamming through the trees at her, slamming her into a tree. She groaned.

13

Kenshin heard Shura and then a loud roar. His heart fell, one of his best friends was getting hurt, from the noise it seemed pretty badly, and he had no idea where she was.

He looked at the black wolf that stared back and took off running in the direction of Shura's voice. For some reason, the wolf seemed to be racing him to get to Shura, which only made Kenshin run faster.

13

Shura saw Kenshin appear, she sighed in relief. Suddenly, she was thrown back so hard and fast into the tree that she had no time to react. Shura slid down to the ground. "Kenshin can take it from here." She mumbled.

"Miss Shura, are hang in there, you'll be alright, that you will." Kenshin took a step towards Shura. The black wolf jumped out between them and snarled at Kenshin. He froze. "She has done nothing to you so leave her alone. Your fight is with me."

The black wolf turned to the half-conscious Shura. To Kenshin's surprise, the wolf put its head to Shura's hand and sniffed it, after a minute or two, the wolf started to lick it.

Shura opened her eyes. Her whole body ached from hitting trees. Her hand was wet, "What?" it was a black wolf. Her eyes widened a bit, "Hey boy, it's been a while." She moved her hand from the wolf's nose and rubbed its head. The wolf licked Shura's cheek.

"Miss Shura?" Kenshin stepped forward. The wolf tensed and bared its fangs at Kenshin.

"Shh. It's alright boy, he's with me," The wolf calmed a bit, but it still didn't trust Kenshin because it could smell the blood that stained his hands.

"If I may ask, how did you get hurt like this?"

"It was a be-"

The bear crashed through the trees to where they were. It took one look at Shura and made an attack to kill her.

Shura felt herself be pulled into the cold soil of the earth and back into the warmth of the forest. She sucked in her breath from surprise.

13

Kenshin turned at the sound behind him. A giant bear came bounding through the trees where Shura had just been, but she had disappeared along with the wolf. Kenshin tensed up.

The bear charged forward in an attempt to kill him. However, due to the bear's large size, it was slower than Kenshin who dodged it easily. "Hiten Mitsurugi Style Ryu Tsui Sen!" Kenshin jumped into the air and slammed his sword on the back of the bear's neck. The bear was knocked out. "Now to find Miss Shura," he said as he brushed himself off and re-sheathed his sword.

13

Shura relaxed a bit, the wolf had taken her away from the danger. Shura hugged the wolf tightly. She hadn't seen him since she had run away from Ashiya. She had used the forest for cover and had found him, still a cub, in the middle of the forest quite a long ways from his pack. Shura had returned him to his pack, and surprisingly allowed her to stay with them as long as she fended for food by herself. They only protected her when she needed it. In a way, she had perfected her favorite attack "As One" by studying how the wolves hunted their food. They had become the forest. They owned it.

"Kenshin," she mumbled, "Kenshin, where are you?" she asked louder.

The wolf left her side. "Hey, come back," Shura said after the wolf. For once, she actually felt a bit helpless.

13

Kenshin stood his ground, though he was a bit injured, but he held himself steady, he had to protect Shura. He sensed another presence. He glanced quickly to his right. It was the wolf Shura had disappeared with. It was alone.

"Damn it," Kenshin swore. He had actually attempted to trust the wolf to bringing Shura to a safe place since apparently they recognized each other, only to have the wolf abandon her somewhere he didn't know.

The wolf looked at Kenshin as if it understood him. The wolf gave a short bark to get Kenshin's attention and walked back into the trees.

Kenshin took the wolf's bark as a signal for him to follow it. As he walked, he had a tough time keeping up with the wolf because of the terrain and because of how fast the wolf was. Finally, Kenshin caught up with the wolf who had stopped in a clearing. Looking over at the wolf, he saw that it had begun to lick Shura's face.

"Oh stop it already, I missed you too," Shura said laughing.

"Miss Shura, I'm glad to see that your friend took care of you," Kenshin said with a sigh of relief.

"Well, I think the pack will let an old friend visit so we can spend the night with them. However, they might be a little bit more defensive around you since you're a newcomer if you know what I mean," Shura said.

Kenshin nodded. "I think I understand you," he said.

"Help me up, we need to find somewhere to camp for the night," Shura said sticking out her hand for Kenshin to take.

Kenshin pulled her up and asked, "Do you need help walking?"

"I don't think so," Shura said as she attempted to stand by herself.

"I don't either, but I think we might want to take it slow until we reach the pack's den," Kenshin said.

Shura nodded in agreement, as they followed her wolf friend.

13

Kenshin and Shura walked through the woods. "Miss Shura, are you sure that you're going in the right direction?" he asked. They had lost sight of the wolf that they had been following.

"Of course I do, I lived in this forest for three long months before I met you and Kaoru." Shura said.

They heard trees falling not far from where they were now. "Miss Shura, did you hear that?" Kenshin asked. Guess I just didn't hit him hard enough, he thought.

Shura nodded, "Yeah I did, I think it may be the bear that attacked us," she said.

"Well then I suggest we keep away from it and hurry out of these woods before it catches up with us tomorrow morning." Kenshin said. He didn't really care about his own safety, but he was worried for Shura's because she was injured.

13

As they reached the wolves' den, Shura stopped Kenshin.

"What is it Miss Shura?" Kenshin whispered.

"We have to wait on the edge of the pack where they can see us, but they don't feel threatened. We don't join them until the oldest female comes over to us," Shura answered.

"Do you have any idea when that will be?" Kenshin asked.

"It could be from a few minutes, to a few hours. However, if the female chases us away, we have to get out of the wolf territory, and fast," Shura answered.

"How big is the wolves' territory, and why do we have to get out of it a quickly as possible?" Kenshin asked.

"The wolves' territory goes on until the next village, if we don't get out of the forest as fast as we can, the wolves will kill us," Shura said.

Kenshin just nodded not showing his surprise at how vicious some of nature's most beautiful creatures could be.

Shura looked back at the eldest female who was watching her. Slowly, she stuck her hand out toward the female confidently.

The female, at first, turned her nose from Shura's hand, but slowly came closer to Shura and sniffed her hand. With the memory of her scent from long ago, the wolf licked Shura's hand.

Kenshin looked at the Shura in surprise. He saw her give him a small nod and he stuck his hand out a little toward the female who sniffed it and then began to lick his hand.

13

Sanosuke was trying his best not to fall asleep in the carriage, but he couldn't help it.

"Sanosuke," Toru said. "You can go inside the carriage and sleep if you want, I'll be fine out here," he added.

"No, I like the open air," Sanosuke protested.

Toru shrugged knowing that he would get nowhere arguing with Sanosuke. "So, what do you think of Shura?" he asked.

Sanosuke opened one eye and looked at Toru. "What do you mean?"

"Come on, you of all people should know what I mean," Toru said.

"What? No I'm not!" Sanosuke said almost falling out of the carriage in shock. He knew that Toru was talking about. Toru thought that he loved Shura.

Toru shook his head sadly.

"What's wrong?" Sanosuke asked.

"Well, my cousin seems to have taking a liking to you, I can tell by the way she looks at you," Toru said.

"What do you mean?" Sanosuke asked.

"I'll leave that to you to figure it out, but when you do and you hurt her, I swear I'll hunt you down. However, if she chooses to marry Saitou, she will never learn to love him, especially since her heart is set on something else," Toru said.

Despite Sanosuke's threats, Toru refused to answer anymore of his questions. Knowing that no matter what, Sanosuke wouldn't touch him because Shura would murder him for it.

Sanosuke went inside to get away from Toru and found the rest of his friends asleep. He sat down next to Yahiko's feet and attempted to take a nap. Unfortunately, that never happened because of four things: 1. Yahiko's snoring, 2. Kaoru's snoring, 3. Yahiko moving around too much, and 4. the bumpiness of the road. Unfortunately, for Yahiko, Kaoru, Ayame, and Suzume, they had to deal with a not-so-happy Sanosuke in the morning.

13

Day Two.

Kenshin and Shura were awake just before the sun rose. They had a small breakfast of fish and then they left the wolves. Who, to Kenshin's surprise, didn't protest.

"Did they do this to you?" Kenshin asked.

"What?" Shura asked.

"Did they let you leave of your own will?" he asked.

"Oh, that, yes they did. The wolves do that to all their cubs, when the cubs become too old to be raised at home here, they're abandoned by the mothers and have to fend for themselves. However, they are welcome to return to the pack if they wish, but they are considered adults and without their parents, they must fend for themselves by joining the hunting party and all of the other things adult wolves do," Shura answered.

"It's harsh, but that's what nature has done for all animals," Kenshin said.

"In a way, I'd say that that same card has been dealt to humanity as well, for are we not animals as well?" Shura asked thinking about how neither she nor anyone else she knew had parents.

"I can see where you're coming from, that I can, however, I do not think that card that which we have been dealt is always a bad thing," Kenshin said.

"Yes, I think that you are right," Shura said.

As they reached the next village, they were met by the people with stares and mothers led their children quickly away from the man and woman wearing swords on their belts.

"I always hate when people do that," Shura sighed.

Kenshin nodded in agreement, and then asked, "Should we keep going to the next village?"

Shura nodded. "Yes, maybe the mothers won't lead their children away from us," she said.

13

They reached the next village quickly since the next town was only a few kilometers away, and they ate lunch as they walked. Instead of being met with stares and fearful mothers, they were met with merchants attempting to sell them their goods.

Kenshin and Shura refused their offers by telling them that they had no money with them, which was true. To their relief, the merchants were angry and left them grumbling.

"That was close," Shura said.

"Yes it was, let's keep going, I don't want us to get attacked again, that I don't," Kenshin said.

Shura nodded. "Yes, once we get out of this village, we'll have to spend the night somewhere again. Do you want to spar before we hit the sack tonight?" Shura asked.

"I guess it would be alright, that is if you don't try to take my head," Kenshin said looking over at Shura skeptically.

"Who ever said I was going to do that?" Shura asked. She suddenly took interest in one of the many objects at a merchant's stall.

Kenshin shook his head and walked ahead of her.

"Hey! Kenshin wait up!" Shura yelled putting what she was looking at down. She caught up with Kenshin, and they continued their long walk.

They reached the outskirts of the town that they had been walking through. Their legs were tired, as it had been a while since either of them had walked two days straight without rest.

"Miss Shura, I think that our legs are too tired for a spar tonight, what do you say we do it tomorrow?" Kenshin asked as he dropped himself onto the ground to rest against a tree that marked the end of the town.

"Sure, why not, since I know I'll be mad enough to kill someone tomorrow since we're going to reach Ashiya, I'll just plan on killing you," Shura said plopping herself onto the ground next to him.

"Do you want to eat dinner, or do you want to go to sleep and just have a bigger breakfast?" Kenshin asked.

"Breakfast sounds good," Shura mumbled as she stifled another yawn. She twisted and turned her body until she got into a comfortable position to sleep in, yet she would be able to stand quickly and defend herself if necessary.

"Good night Miss Shura," Kenshin whispered. He leaned on the tree, closed his eyes, and fell into a light sleep.

Kenshin was woken by whispers coming from behind one of the trees that were in front of him. He kept his eyes closed so the intruders wouldn't know he was awake.

"What do they have to offer other than their swords?" one of them asked.

"Are you an idiot? Don't you see, that girl could help a lot, if you know what I mean," said the other one.

Kenshin looked at Shura while the two men were distracted. Although her eyes were closed, Kenshin knew that she had heard every word of the two intruders just by how her face looked. Her lips were closed too tightly to be that of a sleeping person's, probably to keep from saying something to the man who had inferred whatever kind of "help" she would be able to give them.

"Alright, are you ready?" the leader asked.

"Yeah," replied his partner.

The two stepped out from behind the tree silently.

Kenshin hesitated before standing up with his hand on the hilt of his sword ready to defend himself. Shura, to Kenshin's surprise, hadn't moved an inch.

"Who are you?" Kenshin asked the two men.

"Who we are is none of your concern, but if you give us your sword and the girl, we may just let you go alive," said the man to Kenshin's right.

"I think that you would much rather leave than fight me, especially not her," Kenshin nodded towards the "sleeping" Shura.

"What is a weak woman going to do to two strong men like us?" asked the man mockingly.

"You shouldn't-," Kenshin was interrupted by Shura who stood up.

"Can't a woman get some sleep around here without having to listen to the ramblings of men?" Shura asked.

"Stupid girl, you should be on your knees begging for your life and praying that your boyfriend can protect his weakling girlfriend," the man said pulling out a short sword out of its sheath.

"I see we may have to use force to get you to leave us alone, however I would hope that you would think twice about that," Kenshin said.

"Who, you and that woman, what's she going to do, chase us away by batting her long eyelashes at us?" asked the other man suddenly becoming stronger willed as time went on.

"How dare you call a woman weak, now leave before I have to hurt you," Shura said annoyed at the man who thought women were inferior.

"What are you going to do with that wooden sword, fight us? What, you can't handle a steel blade?" the man asked angrily finally taking note of the weapon Shura possessed.

"Who ever said that this sword was only wood?" Shura shrugged. She pulled her sword with its wooden sheath still on it to be used as her weapon.

"Now!" yelled the bigger of the two. Both men lunged at the two samurai.

Kenshin and Shura dodged the two men and knocked them both out with a blow to the back of the neck.

"I don't feel like sleeping much anymore, lets just keep going," Shura said. She started walking out of their little clearing.

Kenshin followed her leaving some space between himself and Shura to give her time to get over her anger.

"I hate men," Shura mumbled, "They think they're so much better than us, what fools, do they not notice that the only reason why they seem to want strength is only to impress women and to prove themselves? Those fools, not realizing that women hold ultimate power throughout the world, however, men are foolish enough to think this no true. Ugh!" Shura yelled throwing up her arms in frustration.

"Miss Shura, I don't think that women are inferior to men, in fact, some of the strongest people I know are women, and at times, women can be the most dangerous of all things," Kenshin said.

Shura stopped and turned to Kenshin. "At least someone seems to think so," she said giving him a small smile.

Kenshin smiled back at her and asked, "Are you sure you don't want to rest for the night?"

"Yes, the faster we get to my uncle's house and say no to my suitor, the faster we can get back to our normal lives," Shura said.

"Maybe," Kenshin said following Shura as she had started walking again.

A/N: Again, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but I've been out of the country since May, and I didn't get back until a day after school started. I know that isn't an excuse for the month of April, but I had writer's block for that time up until now I've been slowly working on this chapter and I finally have it done so please R&R!


	14. Marriage is not the Reason

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Chapter 14. Marriage is not the Reason.

Shura and Kenshin reached the outskirts of Ashiya a little after sunrise. Ashiya was a small city that was quite dirty, with very few samurai families. The few samurai families that were there ran the town violently.

"Miss Shura, you know this city better than I do, where do you propose we go first?" Kenshin asked.

"Well I guess we can first see whether or not Kaoru and the others have made it yet," Shura said. She led them towards a part of the city that was cleaner than the rest. This part of the town had large houses the people who owned them were probably rich families. Shura stopped at one of the smaller houses, although it was quite large considering the size of all the other houses in the city.

"Are we going in?" Kenshin asked as Shura had stopped in front of the house.

"No, we go in with Kaoru, Sanosuke, and Yahiko after dropping of Ayame and Suzume," Shura said.

"I don't think they're here yet," Kenshin said.

Shura nodded. "Me either, come on, let's go to the main gates where the checkpoint is," she said.

"There's a checkpoint here?" Kenshin asked in surprise. He hadn't seen a checkpoint when they first walked into the city.

"Yes, but because we didn't use the checkpoint because we came through the forest, you see, the people here are scared of the forest, they warn others of the wolf pack that lives in the forest. They fear that the wolves there are demons that will eat anyone who enters, so no one has ever braved the forest for fear of the wolves, that's why there's no one guarding the way we came," Shura explained.

"I see," Kenshin said.

"Kikyu, Shura's going to be here today, I'd be willing to bet that she's already here," said a woman's voice. The woman had a few bags of groceries in her hands and didn't notice Shura and Kenshin while trying to maintain her balance. She was walking with a girl who couldn't have been much older than Yahiko.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," said the younger girl. She must have been Kikyu.

Shura stopped. She would know that voice anywhere. It was the voice of her favorite cousin on her father's side, Kanami. "Kenshin, do you have something to write on?" she asked.

"I think so," Kenshin said. He checked in all of his hidden pockets in his kimono and finally found a piece of wrinkled paper.

"Thank you," Shura said taking the paper. She quickly took a chalk pencil (A/N: I honestly don't know where that came from) out of her sleeve. Using Kenshin's back as a hard surface, Shura began writing.

"Kenshin, can you wait here a minute?" Shura asked.

Kenshin nodded knowing that Shura had to deliver her message.

Shura ran off to catch up with her cousin.

14

Kanami and Kikyu were walking back from the market after buying the groceries they would need for the night's dinner.

Suddenly, someone came running past them almost knocking down Kanami and the groceries she was carrying with her.

"Hey! Watch it!" Kikyu yelled waving her fists at the rudeness of the person.

"Sorry!" yelled the person while they kept running.

"How rude," Kikyu said folding her arms in aggravation.

"Come now Kikyu, let's get back before father gets angry at us again for being out so early without an escort," Kanami said.

"You're going to let that creep who almost knocked you down go?" Kikyu asked incredulously.

"Nothing happened right?" Kanami asked.

Kikyu nodded glumly knowing that her older sister was right.

14

Shura reappeared next to Kenshin, and they were on their way toward the checkpoint as if Shura had never gone anywhere.

14

"Are we there yet uncle Toru?" Ayame asked.

"When we get over this hill, we'll be there, little one," Toru answered.

"Finally, I was getting so bored," Yahiko said.

"I hope Kenshin and Shura made it alright," Kaoru said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they're already there," Sanosuke said.

14

As Kanami emptied the groceries, she noticed a piece of wrinkled paper drifting slowly to the floor next to her feet.

"What's this?" Kanami asked bending down to pick up the paper. It was a note.

"_Kanami,_

_I know it's been so long since we've last seen each other, but meet me at the checkpoint to greet us as soon as you can, leave the rest of the preparations to Sashimi. She'll understand once she knows you're coming to see me. And please forgive me for bumping into you, it was the only way I could get your attention without Kikyu noticing me, you know how observant that wonderful girl is._

_Shura"_

Kanami took a few moments to read and reread the note before calling to Sashimi, her half-sister and told her about the note Shura had given her.

"Say hello to her for me, and tell her she owes me one," Sashimi said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kanami said happily. She gave Sashimi a quick hug and then ran out the back door of the kitchen.

14

Kenshin and Shura waited for their friends to arrive in front of the checkpoint.

"SHURA!" someone yelled.

"Kanami?" Shura said looking around. Her eyes lit up as she caught sight of her cousin.

"Shura!" Kanami said running to Shura.

Kenshin stood back to give the two women time to catch up on lost time.

"It's been so long, I couldn't believe it when you left, I was so worried about you, and then when father found out that you were still alive after going in the forest, I was just hoping you'd get away so you wouldn't have to marry Saitou," Kanami said.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on marrying him anyway, and I'm not planning on getting married for a while anyway." Shura said.

Kenshin gave a small cough to get Shura's attention.

"Oh, Kenshin, I'm sorry," Shura said.

"Who's this?" Kanami asked making an unwanted assumption that they were involved with each other.

"This is my friend Kenshin Himura. Kenshin, this is Kanami, my cousin," Shura said.

"Miss Kanami, it's a pleasure," Kenshin said giving Kanami a small bow.

"Mr. Himura," Kanami said returning the bow.

"Please Miss Kanami, call me Kenshin," Kenshin said.

14

"Ahh, finally, we're here!" Kaoru said happily jumping down from the carriage.

"Yay!" Ayame and Suzume said. They had been getting bored in the carriage for almost three days doing nothing but sleeping and eating for the most part.

Yahiko who was standing on top of the carriage looking around for Shura and Kenshin when he caught sight of them, he called out to them.

14

Kenshin heard a familiar voice calling their names. It was Yahiko.

"Kanami, Kenshin, let's go!" Shura said as she led her them to Toru's carriage.

"Hello dear cousin," Toru said.

"Stop with the formalities Toru," Shura said.

14

"Sano, are you awake yet?" Kaoru asked. Sanosuke had decided to take a nap and he still hadn't woken up.

Sanosuke swatted Kaoru's hand away from him. "I'm up, I'm up," he mumbled stifling a yawn.

"'Morning sunshine," Shura said poking Sanosuke in the shoulder.

Sanosuke opened one eye to look at whoever had poked him. When he saw that it was Shura, he opened both his eyes and sat up straight.

Kenshin looked at Toru and said, "I hope your trip was a peaceful one, and no one gave you any trouble did they?"

"No, nothing like that happened," Toru assured Kenshin, he then added, "however, I must talk to Shura about your return trip."

14

Kanami saw that Shura was truly happy with this group of people that she lived with. However, she was wondering where the two little girls came from.

"Auntie Shura, can we go to Auntie Yuri now?" asked Ayame.

"Yeah, I wanna see Auntie Yuri!" said Suzume. (A/N: I always forget which one is older, but I guess a good way to remember who's older is by the first letter of their names LOL.)

"Don't worry, you'll see your aunt in a little bit," Shura said patting Ayame and Suzume's heads.

"Who are these cute little ones?" Kanami asked bending down to Ayame and Suzume's eye level.

"These are the local doctor's granddaughters, Ayame and Suzume," Kaoru answered before Shura could, "I'm Kaoru Kamiya, you are?"

"I am Kanami Sagara, Shura's cousin." Kanami answered.

"Kanami, let's get to your father's house, he'll probably get mad at you for being out so early without a-," Kanami interrupted Shura.

"'Without a proper escort,' I know, that's what Sashimi told me," she said.

"Don't worry, I'll take the blame for it, I'll say that I took you out here to meet my friends," Shura said.

14

"So are we ever going to get to meet your suitor?" Kaoru asked as they walked after having had lunch with Ayame and Suzume's aunt and her family.

Shura groaned. She was so happy to see her cousin that she almost forgot the reason why she was back in Ashiya, key word being 'almost.'

"He'll be here later tonight for dinner," Kanami said. She locked arms with Shura and led pulled her down the crowded street they were on away from the checkpoint.

"Hey wait up!" Kaoru yelled chasing after them Kenshin, Yahiko, and Sanosuke tailing them.

14

"What are you doing out here Kanami?" asked a man's voice. He was leaning against the wall of a teashop.

"Is it a crime for me to be out here dear brother?" Kanami asked scowling at the man she had called 'brother'. Her brother had brown hair that was tied back into a bun on the back of his head. He had a long face and a pointed nose that made it seem like he was a selfish and arrogant person.

"You're a woman, and your place is not to mingle with other people, but in the kitchen or shopping for groceries. You of course do not look like you're shopping, are you?" he asked.

"Excuse me sir, but Miss Kanami was only helping us find our way through town, we only just got here," Kenshin said stepping in front of Kanami and Shura.

"Who are you to tell me what she was doing, I am her brother, and I know her better than any of you."

"You know Kenshin, I feel sorry for Kanami because she has a sexist idiot for a brother, don't you?" Sanosuke asked.

"Yes, I do, seeing as Kanami is one of the kindest women I have ever met," Kenshin said.

"Kenshin and Sano, can't we go anywhere without having you two getting into some kind of fight?" Kaoru asked. She had been looking forward to a peaceful trip away from the dojo, but with Kenshin and Sanosuke around, they were magnets for trouble.

"Kaoru, can we get these two to ignore my brother so we can be on our way?" Kanami whispered.

"I'll see what I can do."

14

Their run-in with Kanami's brother left Kanami a bit shaken since she had to watch her brother be punched hard in the face and ribs a few times by Kaoru. Kanami knew she would get in trouble for the bruises her brother got, but she didn't worry about that now since she was with Shura.

"Kanami, are you ok?" Shura asked as they reached the gates of Kanami's house.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kanami said giving Shura a wide smile.

"Finally, we're here!" Yahiko said happily.

The six walked into the main door of the house. They were met by Kanami's father, Tsukiora (I couldn't remember his name so I had to go back to Chapter 10 or something like that, and I'm watching Pirates of the Caribbean right now with the audio commentaries so I'm kind of distracted.)

"Kanami," he said, "Shura," he added darkly.

"Father." Kanami said.

"Uncle." Shura said.

"Kanami, I see you've been showing our guests around our great Ashiya," Tsukiora said.

"Yes father, I have," Kanami said.

"Have our guests eaten lunch yet?" Tsukiora asked.

"Yes we have," answered Kenshin.

"I see," Tsukiora said glaring at Kenshin.

14

The sun had just set and Shura and Kaoru were changing for dinner.

"So, you ready to meet Saitou?" Kaoru asked.

"I guess, but it's not like I'm going to give him a yes for his proposal," Shura answered as she finished putting her hair up.

"Well, the least you could do is give him a chance."

"I might. Should we bring our swords just in case?" Shura asked.

"I don't know," Kaoru said looking over at her wooden sword unsurely. "Well, since it is in fact a samurai that we are meeting, I think we should, just in case. Especially since Kenshin is with us, and knowing Sanosuke and Yahiko, they won't pass up the opportunity to cause trouble," Kaoru laughed.

Shura nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

The two women strapped their swords on their waist under their kimonos for easy access if needed.

14

As Shura and Kaoru sat down with their friends, Kanami, and her family, one of the servants came in to introduce Saitou's arrival.

As Saitou walked into the room, everyone stood up as a sign of respect for their guest, he nodded to everyone, and sat down between Kenshin and Tsukiora.

"Saitou, how have you been?" Tsukiora asked.

"I have been fine thank you," Saitou answered.

"Shura, why don't you come and sit by your soon-to-be husband," Tsukiora said.

"No thank you uncle, especially since-," Shura was about to say that she was going to say no to Saitou's proposal, but she was pinched by Kaoru on the arm.

"Go!" Kaoru whispered.

"Fine!" Shura whispered back.

"Shura?" Tsukiora said in a warning voice.

"Very well uncle," Shura said in a monotone voice.

Kenshin moved over as Shura took a seat next to him. However, just before Shura sat down, Kenshin noticed that she was holding something on her leg. Her sword. Kenshin knew he would have to keep an eye on Shura especially since she was sitting by Saitou.

The group ate their dinner silently, and then moved themselves to the sitting room to drink tea and "talk."

14

"Shura, Saitou has come to ask for your hand in marriage. I must say it will be an honorable thing to marry into a samurai family, and I am sure you will enjoy your life with him. So, what do you say?" Tsukiora asked.

"Uncle, the Revolution is over, and as to the proposal I am acquiesced to decline this offer," Shura said. (A/N: I got that from Pirates of the Caribbean! LOL P)

"Very well, I will gladly take my business somewhere else. Besides, I did get what I wanted out of this. My target. The Battousii." Saitou said standing up.

"How dare you!" Shura said angrily. Not only had she been forced to go to a place she would never return to in a million years, her life was being toyed with just so this man could get what he wanted, her friend Kenshin. To top it all off, she was wearing a kimono that she would never wear unless she actually wanted to.

Shura stood up and said angrily, "You won't get him without going through me first."

"And me," Sanosuke said.

"And me," Kaoru said.

"Don't forget about me!" Yahiko said balling his hand into a fist.

"Ha, do you honestly think I won't be able to get through you four?" Saitou laughed.

"Miss Kaoru, Miss Shura, Yahiko, and Sanosuke, would you please sit down, this is not your fight," Kenshin said.

"But Kenshin-," Kaoru began, but Kenshin interrupted her.

"Please Miss Kaoru, I don't want you all to be hurt on account of my past," Kenshin said with a smile at how loyal his friends were.

"Kenshin, this is not a laughing matter," Kaoru said.

"I know that Miss Kaoru, and I apologize," Kenshin said.

"Battousii, you should be laughing with joy, since an opponent who can actually fight you is here," Saitou said.

"You see, that is where you are wrong, I would rather be drinking tea than quenching someone's thirst for a fight. That I would."

"Don't lie, you are a warrior, you always have been, you should be fighting those who oppose you," Saitou said.

"I do that if it is to defend the innocent and my life, other than that I would rather not fight."

"Battousii, if you will not fight me, I will have to force you to," Saitou said.

"Would you please stop calling me 'Battousii'? It is such an ugly name for a man who does not kill," Kenshin said.

"Never, as you may have heard before, a manslayer is a manslayer, that is all you will ever be. Just like me." Saitou said.

"I know that as I have heard it before many times, but I must disagree with you on one point, and that is that I am not like you, because if I was like you, you would be dead right now, and I wouldn't be here with Miss Kaoru, Miss Shura, Sanosuke, and Yahiko." Kenshin said.

"Yet you still carry around your sword? Who are you to say you are not like me when you carry a sword with you?" Saitou asked.

"This is no ordinary blade," Kenshin said drawing his reverse-blade sword.

"It is a reverse-blade sword, with that you couldn't kill anyone."

"Hence the reason for this sword. To defend those in need."

"You live with these ideals daily, yet you never stop and think that maybe those around you would suffer less were you not who you are today."

"Kenshin, let's leave," Shura suggested.

"Yes Miss Shura, I think you are right," Kenshin said. He slid the door to the room open and he and his friends filed out.

PLEASE READ THIS A/N!

"Don't worry Battousii, I will find you no matter where you are," Saitou said allowing them to leave.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Now go hit that review button. Be a good reader, and give me some pointers and comments. Here's the thing if you don't like this chapter since I know there was no big fight scene, you can let me down easy with some _constructive criticism _don't just say "OMG! This was one of the worst chapters I've ever read!" don't say that, that'll just say that you don't think I can do better. Give me some ideas that you've got so I can improve my writing. I'm always open to ideas that I think will help me improve.

Anyway, moving back to the story, I was going to finish up this story after a few more chapters and just leave it with Kenshin and friends fighting Saitou and winning, but I figured that that's kind of become clichéd so I'll add another adventure so to speak and possibly head towards Shishio's alley. I don't know. Tell me what you think, because I think that this chapter could change the whole course of the story. So I'm gonna classify it as one of the most important because I changed the way I was going with the story (I changed it where Saitou says he didn't come to get married but to get to Kenshin. At first, I was going to have him say that Shura wasn't that pretty and Sanosuke get really mad, if you know what I mean)

P.S. If anyone has any ideas for the title of this fic, please give them to me, I need something. If not, I'll think of it when I write the last chapter.

Next Update: I'm not exactly sure, but it will most likely be after or during Thanksgiving Break since I've got to finish research for two big projects: the Holocaust, for English, which I don't know when, is due; and a project on the Atomic Theory/Periodic Table, for Honors Chemistry, that's due on Friday.

Anyway, I'd better get to sleep since I have school tomorrow and it's almost three in the morning and tomorrow's a Saturday in case you're wondering why I stayed up so late and I'm not in trouble, it's just Arabic school. This A/N is longer than the story itself. SORRY!


	15. You can skip this chapter if you want

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Chapter 15. You can skip this chapter if you want.

"Welcome back!" Tsoko said as Shura walked into his office.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" Shura said. She had slept in and had arrived almost a half an hour late.

"I don't think the prisoners will care as long as they have their dessert," Tsoko said.

"What dessert?" Shura asked.

"You." Tsoko said laughing at his own joke.

"That was not funny." Shura said.

"You liar, I know you thought it was. Anyway, we have a new prisoner, and he's obsessed with swords. One of our guards was killed yesterday when the newbie wanted to check out the model, so you're not allowed in there without a bodyguard," Tsoko said.

"Yeah? What's his name?" Shura asked glad for the change in the subject.

"Chou Sawagejou (A/N: Can someone tell me how to spell that?)." Tsoko answered.

"Alright, I'll be sure to be careful then, see you later," Shura said as she walked out.

15

Met by the usual lewd comments from the prisoners as she served them their food, Shura finally reached the new prisoner's cell.

"Who's this?" the new prisoner, Chou Sawagejou, asked opening his eyes. He had long hair that was spiked up into a high tower-like style. He also had a red kimono that was open halfway down his muscular chest and a blue bandana around his forehead like Sanosuke had. He wasn't as muscled as Shura thought he would have been after hearing that he had killed one of the guards for a sword, but then again Shura should have learned not to underestimate someone especially since she usually was.

Shura ignored the man's question and gave him his breakfast.

"That stinks, she's a mute," mumbled Chou closing his eyes again.

Shura sighed and muttered something about waking up late under her breath.

"That's why my breakfast is late. You decided to sleep in did you," Chou said.

"I did that just for you," Shura said as she gave him an extra scoop of what she thought was the most disgusting thing they served at the prison. She turned her cart and started walking away.

"Where'd you get that excellent sword?" Chou asked. He was now at the edge of his cell and he had both eyes open now.

"What's so special about a wooden sword?" Shura asked as if she didn't know the sword wasn't only made of wood. She walked away not wanting to be in the presence of this man any longer.

15

Kenshin walked out of the Ako-Beko with two tubs of tofu when he heard something that caught his interest. Two men, who were dressed in prison guard uniforms, were talking about a new prisoner named Chou who had been brought only a couple of days before Kenshin and his friends returned to Tokyo. The men said that Chou is one of the weakest members of the Juppongatana and he was obsessed with swords.

Kenshin, who didn't want to look like he was eavesdropping, left before he was noticed hoping that he'd find Shura at the dojo so he could ask her about this Chou person.

15

"Ready or not here I come!" Shura yelled. She had come back to the dojo to find Megumi waiting with Ayame and Suzume at the door for someone to answer because she and Dr. Gensai had to go for an emergency birth and it might take a while before the baby is born. Now, Shura was playing hide-and-seek with the two little girls.

Shura smiled when she heard Suzume giggling from behind the tree she had been counting on. "Hmm," Shura said in mock wonder, "I wonder where Ayame and Suzume went?"

"Hello Miss Shura," said Kenshin as he came around back to see whose voices he had heard.

"Uncle Ken!" Ayame and Suzume yelled as they ran to hide behind Kenshin.

"Kenshin, have you seen Ayame and Suzume anywhere?"

"I'm sorry Miss Shura, but I have not seen them anywhere," Kenshin said.

"Uh-oh, we're in big trouble then, if we can't find Ayame and Suzume then we're going to get in trouble, I think Dr. Gensai wants them home soon."

"Well then Miss Shura, I think you had better get on your search for Ayame and Suzume while I make lunch, I hope you find them before I finish," Kenshin said knowing that the mere thought of not having lunch would get the two little girls out of "hiding."

Ayame pulled on Kenshin's clothes to tell him something.

"Kenshin I think your pants are trying to tell you something," Shura said as she looked around "searching' for Ayame and Suzume.

"Miss Shura, my pants told me to tell you to look behind me," Kenshin said.

"I don't think I'll find anything," Shura sighed. She walked around Kenshin and gasped. "What! You two have been here the whole time?"

Ayame and Suzume giggled and let go of Kenshin who left the three to their games and went to cook lunch.

As the smell of Kenshin's cooking wafted through the dojo, the residents of the Kamiya Dojo slowly began to arrive in the den area to await their lunchtime.

"Hurry up Kenshin! We're starving!" Yahiko said banging his fists on the short table.

"Don't worry Yahiko, it's coming," Kenshin said as he walked in with a boiling pot of stew and a pan of fried rice.

"Mmm!" Yahiko said as he started eating. He wolfed down his food in a flash, and then it was on. He and Kaoru were having an eating contest.

Kenshin trying his best to ignore the two on either side of him looked to Shura and said, "Miss Shura, I heard that there is a new prisoner at the jail, do you know what he did?"

"Well, from what Tsoko told me before I left for here, his name is Chou and he's a member of the Juppongatana. One of the weakest members apparently, but he still is a threat to all the prisoners so he has the strictest guards. I met him today, he's a cocky one, reminds me of Sanosuke," Shura said.

"Miss Shura, are you sure you want to continue working at the jail?" Kenshin asked. He was still, and would always be, worried about Shura, especially with all those men in the cells. What if they escaped and ganged up on her? Kenshin shuddered at the thought of what they would do to her, especially about Chou. There was no doubt in Kenshin's mind that he would be the first to escape.

"Yes, I am," Shura snapped. She couldn't believe that after all this time at working in the jail Kenshin still despised the idea. "Kenshin, thank you for the lunch, but I really must be getting back to work, I'll see you guys later," Shura said. She picked up her sword and left the dojo.

15

Shura had reached Chou's cell quite quickly considering how annoyed she was with people underestimating her. _I'm a big girl now, no not that, I'm a woman, I can take care of myself!_ Shura thought.

"Look who's in a bad mood. Did someone make you angry my dear?" Chou asked as he waited to take his lunch from Shura.

"What are you so happy about?" Shura asked.

"I'm just happy to see you," Chou answered with a

Shura slid her arm through the bars of Chou's cell to hand him his food, but her arm was pulled into the cell. Shura gasped in surprise.

"What's wrong? Are you scared?" Chou asked tugging on her arm just for the fun of causing Shura pain.

"Hardly," Shura said, "I'm not in the mood for games, so if you give me back my arm, I'll pretend this never happened, what do you say?"

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen until I get that sword of yours," Chou said sticking hi s face as close to hers as he possibly could.

"Never," Shura said. She held the bar next to her with her free hand. Then she brought her foot up to Chou's chest and used as much of her strength as she could to push herself off, sending Chou to the ground and her across the room.

"Don't worry, I'll get you and that sword," Chou said brushing himself off.

"Not while you're in that cell," Shura said.

"Tell me something, do you know why I came here?" Chou asked.

Shura didn't answer. She had asked some of the guards, but they didn't give her a straight answer. Tsoko had told her that he had no idea, so she had let it rest. However, Shura did know that it had to be something against the government considering he was under such a tight leash.

"Exactly, you don't know and neither does anyone else. Who's to say that I didn't have a reason for coming here and I didn't do anything bad?" Chou said.

"Then that means you're looking for the legendary-," Shura stopped herself from saying 'Battosai' since that wasn't what Kenshin was anymore.

"You got it, the Battosai. After I get you and your sword, I'm going to continue my search for him. Otherwise, Lord Shishio won't be too happy with me."

"Who's that?" Shura asked.

"You haven't heard of Lord Shishio? I would have thought that you knew of him since you work at a government facility you should have heard rumors. Then again, they may want to shelter your pretty little ears."

"I don't care what you say, or if your boss is going to be upset about you not finding the Battousii. However, I must tell you that he doesn't live around these parts so you might as well live out your days here where you'll be protected from Shishio or whoever else wants to kill you, which I'm sure will be a large number of people." Shura said.

"Are you saying you've looked for him?" asked Chou ignoring Shura's last comment.

"Maybe, and even if you look for him here, you won't find him."

"Whatever you say," Chou shrugged.

15

A/N: Well that's Chapter 15 for you. It was basically just a filler chapter for my next chappie. I had to cut and paste a couple of the pages that were in this chapter to chapter 16, so that's part of the reason why this chapter is short. Anyway, I haven't updated for a while because we were working on this holocaust project for English that was worth major points and another one in Chemistry so that kind of took up my time. Moving on, sorry about the long wait and I know that for the most part you guys will think this chapter is stupid so I might actually delete it and replace it with what would be chappie 16. I don't know yet.


	16. Leaving the Dojo

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, or any of the characters. However, I do own the plot of this story and Shura.

Now, on with the story!

Chapter 16. Leaving the Dojo.

Shura walked into Tsoko's office.

"'Morning Shura," he greeted her.

"Good morning Tsoko, what's going on?" Shura asked.

"Nothing much, but after you serve breakfast, you can't go in for the rest of today, Chou is being released today, it turns out he was arrested under false pretenses," Tsoko said.

"So what, doesn't that mean that he's not a threat to anyone?" Shura asked.

"You know that Chou was in a high security cell, therefore he must be released so that no civilian will be harmed. I'll take care of your job for today. It's just an extra precaution, that's the way we release all of our prisoners anyway." Tsoko told her.

"I guess if that's how you guys handle these things then I might as well leave before I get hurt," Shura sighed. She said bye to Tsoko and left to serve breakfast to the prisoners.

As she reached Chou's cell, she was greeted by the same smug smile he always gave her.

"I'll miss seeing your pretty face in the morning," Chou said as Shura handed him his breakfast.

"Is that so?" Shura said.

"Who wouldn't?"

"Why would you miss an ordinary woman like me?" Shura asked.

"You my dear are anything but ordinary, which is why I have an offer you can't refuse," Chou said.

"Really, and what's that?" Shura asked with fake interest.

"You'll find out soon enough," Chou answered.

"Whatever," Shura said walking away.

16

As Shura was walking back to the dojo, she sensed someone following her. To see who was following her, she walked into an alleyway that was to her right and waited in the shadows. A carriage with four guards surrounding it stopped blocking Shura's only way of leaving the alley. She was trapped.

One of the guards said, "Fan out and search for her, and hurry." He moved to join the others in their search for Shura.

Shura sighed. Deciding that she would never get through these guards and the carriage alone, she decided to hear her pursuers out. Shura stood up and allowed herself to be spotted.

"There she is!" said one of the other guards.

"Miss Shura Sagara, the government official in the carriage over there would like to have a word with you," the very first guard told her as he and the other guards surrounded her.

"Very well," Shura said.

Before Shura got the chance to knock on the carriage door, it opened to reveal a man in a brown kimono that made him look like he was an important person. He also had a thick mustache, and short, light brown hair.

"I am an official sent to recruit you as a spy for the government," he began.

"Before I even think about this, I'm going to need a name," Shura said.

"I'd prefer not to disclose that information for safety reasons," answered the official.

"Ok, I guess you can tell me whatever it is that you want to."

"My sources tell me that a prisoner who was released today from the place of your employment has an 'offer' for you that you won't refuse. My sources believe that he may be offering you a position in Shishio's army. Therefore, the other officials and I would like to ask you to spy on the so-called army of Shishio," said the official.

"I'm listening, but I need to find out what I benefit from this."

"You will be paid 1000 yen a month by myself for your risk. In addition, those living at the Kamiya Dojo will be under government protection. In case you do decide to do this, we have a man who owns a shop in Kyoto who you'll have to report to, his name is Kenji, and if you have any questions after you reach Kyoto, you may ask him."

"I have one question. I understand the risks and everything, but what if Shishio wants to test me and I have to kill someone for him should I try to avoid the murder or should I follow his orders. If I do, will I be tried for murder if I get caught?" Shura asked.

"You should at first attempt to avoid the murder, but if you have no choice, you won't be tried and you only have to report who it is that you have killed and the reason why," answered the official.

"Alright, I'll think about it," Shura said getting up to leave.

"Wait, we would like you to have a decision before sundown," said the official.

Shura nodded and closed the door of the carriage. She then continued on her route to the dojo.

16

"Ayame, Suzume, its time for bed," Kaoru said. Ayame and Suzume had been brought over by Dr. Gensai who was on his way to an emergency call.

"But Auntie Kaoru, I want to stay up longer," Ayame complained.

"Yeah stay up longer!" echoed Suzume.

"Not tonight, maybe tomorrow," Kaoru said as she took hold of Ayame and Suzume's hands and led them to her and Shura's room.

16

"Auntie Shura?" it was Suzume.

"What is it?" Shura asked making it seem like she had just been woken up.

"I want some water," Suzume whispered.

"Ok, come on," Shura said getting up. She picked up her sword and put it on her waist. Shura had had tried to fall asleep, but sleep never came. At sundown that day, an officer had come to the dojo and Shura told him that she had accepted the offer the official had made to her.

After Suzume got her drink, Shura heard a noise from outside.

"Suzume," Shura said, "go back to sleep."

"Ok Auntie Shura," Suzume said leaving Shura.

Shura stepped out of the dojo and into the yard. "Chou, I know you're here," she said.

"I'm glad you noticed," Chou said stepping out of the shadow of the dojo.

"Whatever, what do you want?" Shura said rolling her eyes.

"You remember that offer that I told you about right? Of course you do. Well, when I told Lord Shishio about you, he wanted to meet you as soon as possible. What do you say? You must know that my offer will not be declined otherwise this little shack goes down in flames," Chou said.

"Since I seem to have no choice in the matter, I guess I'll go with you," Shura said.

"That was fast, I was sure that you wouldn't take the offer," Chou said.

"I'm finding this life just a tad boring, and I miss the fighting," Shura said.

"I see," Chou said nodding.

"Where are we going?" Shura asked.

"Kyoto, it will take us a week to reach there so we had better start. Go get whatever you'll need from this dump, and be quick about it, Shishio doesn't like it when people are late," Chou said.

"Don't worry, it'll just take me a second," Shura said. She walked around the dojo and grabbed the pack she had made for herself earlier that night.

"Let's go," Chou said as Shura came back. He hopped onto the wall. Shura followed suit and they were off.

A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter! Please R&R! Meanwhile, I'm going to answer the reviews that I've gotten from the beginning of the story starting from the very first one…

Wala: Sorry guys, but ignore this one. My sister did that right after I posted the first chapter without reading it. LOL.

Shriuii: I'm glad you liked when Kenshin was spying on Kaoru and Shura. Thanks for the suggestions too. And don't worry, you didn't sound mean, none of my reviewers could lol.

Silverythm: Thanks for the title suggestion. I'll probably think of a title for this story at the end just like I do with the chapters.

Hikari Tsuki Chi: Thanks for the correction on the spelling of Battousai. However, I've seen Battousai spelled different ways so I don't know what to stick with. But thanks for the title suggestion!

30CK: Thanks for the positives, I must admit that I have gotten a one or two reviews that were somewhat discouraging, but my reviewers have helped me! Thanks!

Benign Intent: Thanks, for telling me about my errors, I'll do my best to see what I can do about them. Don't worry about the first chapter, you should keep reading, it does get better!

Kylefisher200: I'm glad you liked my filler. You're right. Yahiko does know what's important at dinner, lol. Anyway, about Chou, who knows what he thinks about Shura's sword, even I don't know yet! LOL.

Sapphire Lupe: I'm sorry, but I don't quite get what you mean by beta, but whatever. Anyway, it's ok that you were upset by some of the flames, I was just a bit, but I say that if someone thinks my story is crap, then it is for them and not for me. Besides, my creative writing teacher told my class that the first thing her creative writing teacher told them was that their writing was crap. LOL Anyway, thanks for the encouragement!

Lil Lou: Thanks for the corrections, but as I told Hikari Tsuki Chi, I've seen some names spelled different ways so I'll see what I can do, but the chapters before this one won't get changed cuz I'm too lazy, LOL! Also, thanks for the suggestions too.

A/N: I would like to thank all of my reviewers. THANK YOU! I hope you guys keep reviewing and enjoy the other chapters. Also, (I know it's kind of late, sorry, but I don't celebrate any of these holidays) MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HANNUKAH, HAPPY KWANZA, and to all of my fellow Muslims out there since it's coming up, EID MUBARAK! I'll see you lovely folks soon!

Wala


	17. Murder at the Brothel

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone (, I only own Shura ).

A/N: I would like to give a thank you to all of those who reviewed. Sorry about the long wait for an update, my parents weren't satisfied with the cable we had so they had it disconnected, since our internet was provided with that as well, we lost that too. therefore, i'm stuck finding some other way to update my stories. while i'm doing research here at the library, i have decided to update. Sorry! please forgive me!

Some info about the chapter: this chapter might not be K or K, it might be rated T, so if you want I could go and change the rating of the story if you guys would like.

Now, on with the story!

Chapter 17. Murder at the Brothel.

Kenshin rubbed his tired eyes. He hadn't slept well for nearly a month. Shura had been missing since the day Chou was released from prison, the only evidence he had that told him that Shura might be alive was a note she had left. It told them not to worry about her and that they would be getting money every month. Although the money always came, they never used it feeling that the money could be money being paid to them for Shura's death.

Kenshin had the feeling that Chou's release and Shura's disappearance weren't mere coincidences. He had gone to the authorities, but they told him they would look into it, but they never gave him any results. He was beginning to get worried. Aside from Shura's disappearance, he also felt that the dojo was being watched, yet he didn't feel that they were in danger.

17

It was early in the morning and Shura sat in the shadows of the room she was given by Shishio. So far, Shura had done a good job of making Shishio believe that she was on his side, and for now, she was safe. She was also happy that he hadn't given her someone to kill yet. However, Shishio always seemed to be telling her that it would be her turn to prove her loyalty to him soon.

There was a knock on the door.

Shura sighed and slowly walked to the door hoping she didn't have to kill anyone for Shishio. Holding her breath, she opened the door. It was Honjou, a young woman, or as Shura had found out later, a man of around nineteen. However, Honjou was very devoted to Shishio, so much that it seemed that he was in love with Shishio, it seemed as though he was in a competition against Yumi, Shishio's lover. Therefore, Shura had to be careful with what she said around him.

"Shura, you're up early," Honjou said. He had thought that since most of the people in Shishio's castle were asleep at this time, Shura would be doing the same.

Shura smiled and said, "Good morning Honjou, is there anything that you wanted?"

"Yes, Lord Shishio would like to see you," Honjou answered.

"I see, any idea why," said Shura. She hastily added, "I just want to be ready," before Honjou got any ideas.

"I'm not sure, but I think it's time for you to prove your loyalty," he answered. Honjou smiled remembering the first time he had proved his loyalty to Shishio. He had been a little over ten, just about the time Shishio had started the Juppongatana, however, he became an active member of the Juppongatana later because Shishio thought that he was to young to do the jobs they were hired to do.

17

"Come in," Shishio said after hearing Shura knocking on the door to his sitting room.

"My lord," Shura said bowing.

"Please, join us for a cup of tea while I inform you of your mission," Shishio said gesturing for her to sit across from him.

Shura looked at Yumi, who gave her a small nod. Then Shura took the seat Shishio had offered her. "Was there anything in particular you wanted from me, my lord?" she asked as she took the cup offered to her by Yumi.

"Yes, I have someone I need taken care of. However, you will have to leave the main part of Kyoto to the Empty Quarter. There you'll find a brothel, which has somehow stayed open. I have someone there who will help you; she is a friend of Yumi's. Her name is Suki. This is a picture of Akira Yamato, a government official, and your target. Yumi will tell you anything I already haven't," Shishio said handing Shura a small photograph of a large, ugly man with a head that was too small for his large body. He had a short, braided goatee that he was twisting around his short, stubby fingers. It was a wonder why he needed to go to a brothel to get a woman.

"I see. How long do I have to kill Yamato?" Shura asked. She was going to ask how brothels were still around, and then she realized that there were things the government knew about, but used to their advantage. For example, the ugly man in the photo could never get a woman unless he went to a brothel, a good reason for them to be around.

"I will give you two weeks from the time that you leave, if he does not come to the brothel in those two weeks, you may come back. However, if I find that you have lied to me, you will be taken care of, permanently." Shishio said.

Yumi reluctantly stood up and led Shura out of the room through a door in the corner of the large room that no one would have noticed even with a guard standing in front of him. It was Shishio's weapons room. It had any kind of weapon from a paper fan to a gun from the western hemisphere.

"Shura, as you know, swords are not allowed into the rooms of the brothels. Therefore, Lord Shishio has asked me to show you the weapons that you can use for this job. You are allowed only one so pick wisely," Yumi told Shura. She pointed to a table that had some weapons lined up on the table for Shura's picking.

"Hmm," Shura said as she picked up each weapon. There were five or six different weapons. Two of them were knives and another one a paper fan that had blades concealed in each end of it. The fourth one was a teacup with a button on the bottom that if pushed would reveal a blade going around the top of the cup. The last weapon was a small weapon. It was a piece of very long, flexible steel that was rolled up tightly. It had to have been at least three or four meters in length once the steel was rolled out. In addition, the steel was very sharp at the edges and was pointed at the end. What made it strange to Shura was that it had a holder that branched off to show what seemed to be clamps of some sort to help hold the weapon. Shura had never seen anything like it.

"That is the Tongue of Death as Lord Shishio likes to call it. As you can tell from the name, it goes in your mouth. It has the clamps on the holder so it latches on lightly to your back teeth making it easy for you to talk normally and not worry about it falling out of your mouth. Also, those metal plates on the sides and bottom is to protect your mouth." Yumi said.

"How do you use it?" Shura asked.

"You make a sharp hissing noise which causes your breath to push the end out of your mouth like a snake's tongue, hence the name Tongue of Death," Yumi answered.

"Has anyone ever used it before?"

"No."

"Good, then I'll take it," Shura said.

Yumi nodded and led Shura back out the door.

Shishio who was waiting for them took notice of the weapon Shura had chosen and said, "That will be a difficult weapon to wield, if you succeed, you may keep it."

Shura did not answer, but bowed as she left the room.

17

"Ugh!" Kaoru screamed. She and Yahiko had finished training for the day and now she had nothing to do. She couldn't cook, as the residents of the dojo knew from experience. In addition, she had no reason to work to make money since they had quite a bit of money in the dojo due to Shura's salary that was sent to them through the government. However, she did it out of habit.

"Miss Kaoru, is something wrong?" Kenshin asked after walking back into the dojo from the garden.

"It's nothing really," Kaoru answered with a smile.

Kenshin smiled, knowing she was bored. Then an idea came to him. "Miss Kaoru?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to help me make dinner?" he asked.

"Why not," Kaoru said. She stood up and followed Kenshin into the kitchen.

17

Shura sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her reflection looked nothing like her. She had to admit, she did look good, but she didn't feel it. She was wearing a long, light blue kimono that accented her curves and went well with her natural beauty so that she didn't need to cover herself with make-up, as the rest of the rest of the women had to do since they were well past their beauty years.

"Yuri, come, it is time," Suki said as she helped Shura, who had to change her name for the mission, finish putting her hair up in an elegant bun. Suki was the friend of Yumi's who was to help her get into the brothel. "Yuri, you look nothing like when you came, I'm sure no one will realize that you are the new girl until you are chosen." Suki said as she and Shura walked out of the room.

"OK," Shura said. She took a deep breath as she and the other women walked out into the main room for them to display their beauty.

The women heard footsteps. They adjusted their clothes and hair and put fake smiles on their faces.

"Sir, due to your position, I am giving you the first choice of our beautiful women, take your pick," said the owner of the brothel from outside the door.

"Yes, yes, can we go into the room already?" asked the man who was eagerly awaiting his choice of women.

"Very well sir, come right in here."

The door opened revealing the elderly owner of the brothel and the large man who Shura was assigned to take care of.

"Take your pick, sir," said the owner.

The large man, Akira, looked at the women with a malevolent smile. When his eyes rested on Shura, he said, "That one."

"Ah, Yuri, she is new to our residence, I am sure you would love to be the first to have a taste of her," said the owner.

Shura cringed at the owners words. She didn't like to be considered as some type of nourishment for someone. However, as she had to do so, Shura stepped up with a smile and bowed to Akira.

As she and Akira walked into the room where they were to spend an hour, Akira made a request to the owner.

"Hey, can I have this one for the whole night?" he asked.

"Of course sir, just a bit more gold and she's yours for the night."

Akira handed the man some more gold and then the door was closed, allowing him and Shura some privacy.

"Would you like some tea?" Shura asked, immediately getting down to business.

"Now, now, let's forget the pleasantries, and get down to business," Akira said pursing his lips and moving in for a kiss.

Shura ducked and moved around the large man almost making him fall in the process.

"What was that for?" Akira asked.

"Please, I will not stand for a man who won't take a short break from work and drink some tea. Besides, it's my own special blend, if you try it, I'll scream louder just for you," Shura said giving Akira a devious grin.

Akira's eyes widened when he understood what she meant and nodded.

Shura made the tea, and then she took out a little satchel of powder. It was a sleeping powder that her mother had taught her to make a long time ago for when she had trouble sleeping. Her mother had told her that the powder worked quickly, and was very strong, too much of it, could put a person to sleep for good. Therefore, Shura put in what she thought would be enough to kill the man waiting for his tea. At dawn, Shura was sure that Akira would most likely be asleep; she would make sure he had died with the weapon concealed in her mouth.

Akira graciously accepted the tea and drank it a quickly as he could.

Shura who wanted to make it seem like she was coming on to him, began to massage his shoulders to get the man to relax.

Akira moaned as his tense muscles began to relax, and he asked for more tea. As he finished the last of the tea in the pot, Akira fell backwards almost crushing Shura with his weight.

Shura sighed at the sight of the man who would have killed her too had she not moved out of the way just in time. "Took him a while," Shura said in disbelief. She was surprised that Akira had drunk all of the tea she had made. What surprised her most was that Akira was still breathing, sure, his breaths were short and shallow, he was breathing nonetheless.

The sky was beginning to grow from an inky black to the beautiful royal blue that appeared before the sunrise. Shura looked over at Akira. He took a deep breath causing his stomach to grow even larger. His large stomach shuddered and then his whole body seemed to relax, his breaths came no more.

To make it look like the official had been murdered in his sleep, and she had found him there next to her, Shura looked at Akira's exposed neck. Making the sharp hissing noise Yumi had told her to make, the blade in her mouth was released and into Akira's jugular. Taking care not to be sprayed by the blood coming out of Akira's neck by the liter, she made sure that her blade had no blood on it. To her surprise, it did not. She figured that it was most likely because of the speed at which the Tongue of Death, her blade, had been moving. She herself hadn't known that she had accomplished her task only seconds after her blade retracted into her mouth, when Akira's blood spilled out.

Shura screamed.

A/N: Sorry about how long it took me to update. I had finals to study for, papers to write, books to finish before their due date, you know, the works of school life. Plus, I have no internet or cable anymore so that sucks and I'm pissed cuz I'm going to miss Samurai Champloo, Adult Swim, and House. Now cuz we don't have cable anymore, I'm stuck watching the Arabic channels that we've got, and, I'm stuck updating my story somewhere else, which sucks. Waaaaaa! LOL.

Any way folks, you know the drill! R&R!


	18. Money and an 'Out for Blood'type Spar

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. I'm just replenishing its popularity wells.

Chapter 18. Money and an Out for Blood Type Spar.

Shura screamed again and ran out of the room, her hands covered in Akira's blood.

Almost instantly, heads poked out of the rooms of the brothel and a crowd began to form around her.

"What's going on here?" demanded the owner of the brothel when he saw the blood on Shura's hands.

"I-I was getting dressed when I heard a noise behind me," Shura stammered. She had only just come up with her lie and she tried her best to think of something else to say.

"Yes, yes, what else happened you stupid girl!" the owner yelled practically shaking Shura by the shoulders.

"I t-turned around to see a man dressed in black jumping out of the window, leaving the man behind. I tried my best to stop the bleeding with my hands, b-but I couldn't!" Shura sobbed as she feigned a faint.

The owner seeing that he would get nothing out of the girl in her present state, called for Suki to drag Shura to the main room where the women got ready for their presentation to the men and revive her; "Make sure she tells you what really happened," the owner said.

Suki nodded and did as she was told.

18

Shura woke up.

"Finally, it took you a while," Suki said.

"Sorry, I needed the nap," Shura said with a groggy smile.

"So tell me, what happened in there with that man?" Suki asked.

Shura sighed, "I knew you weren't going to let me off that easy. Ok, well obviously you know that I spent the night with him, and obviously, we fell asleep, only I fell asleep after him on the other side of the room. When I woke up, I began getting my things together. That's when I heard this noise; it was like a snake hissing at its prey. I turned around to see what had made the hissing, when I saw someone dressed in black hopping out of the window. After that, I ran out of the room and you pretty much know the rest from there," Shura said.

Suki nodded. It wouldn't have been the first time a murder had occurred in another brothel, the police had questioned so many people, yet they could never find the murderer. However, Suki believed that someone else was involved, someone who did everything not to be caught.

18

Shishio nodded. He had just heard Shura's story. He was surprised that she had even gone through with it. He was equally surprised that she hadn't been caught.

"Is there anything else you wanted, my lord?" Shura asked.

"Not right now," Shishio said dismissing her with a wave of his hand.

After Shura left, he looked to his lover. "What do you think?"

"I think that she'll do anything for the cause even if she doesn't like it." Yumi said giving Shishio a kiss.

18

Shura awoke with a start. She shook her head trying to clear it. She had just woken up from a dream that brought her back to the man she had killed only a few days earlier. However, in her dream, Akira was still awake and blood was pouring from his neck. He had laughed at her saying he would never die and that she would soon die. It had startled her more than anything else had, it wasn't as if she hadn't killed anyone before, yet she felt that killing Akira had killed something else inside of her.

She looked out the window. It was the middle of the night, yet Shura knew she wouldn't get back to sleep.

Somehow, during the night Shura dozed off because when she awoke, the sun was just starting to rise. Sighing, she decided to get up. As she stepped out of the mansion, she looked around. The early morning chill sent shivers down her back. She pulled the cloak she had brought with her from Tokyo tighter around her. Slowly, Shura made her way to the antique shop that was owned by her only contact with Tokyo, it was owned by a man named Ichiro Yamamura.

18

"Welcome, how may I help you?" said an old woman. She was the Yamamura's wife.

"Good morning Mrs. Yamamura, is Mr. Yamamura available?" Shura asked bowing to the elderly woman.

"I'm sorry dear, he left for the market before the sun rose," answered Mrs. Yamamura.

"Hmm, I see, well could you tell him that Shura stopped by?"

"Yes dear, I will."

Shura thanked the woman and left for Shishio's castle.

18

Kenshin and Kaoru were discussing what they were going to do with the money Shura had sent to them. The pile of money was getting higher as time went on, yet they touched very little of it, only using it when they were in desperate need.

"It's Shura's money, we shouldn't use it," Kenshin argued.

"I understand that Kenshin, I really do, it's just that we need some of it and we will pay her back for whatever we use," Kaoru said.

The money Shura had sent them used to be hidden under some loose floorboards in the kitchen, but as the pile grew, they moved it to the local bank under Shura's name. However, only Kenshin, Kaoru, and Sanosuke knew the number to the account and each kept a close watch on the money to be sure the money was safe for Shura if she returned.

Sanosuke who had been sitting with them was sick of listening to Kenshin and Kaoru argue over something as stupid as money said, "Why are you guys doing this. In her letters she always says that we should make good use of the money she sends, why won't you guys listen to her?"

Kenshin and Kaoru looked at Sanosuke as if he were crazy.

"What if those letters aren't from her and they're from someone else?" Kaoru asked looking away from the two men sitting with her.

"They're not, trust me I know her handwriting when I see it. For once listen to her and not 'what ifs'." Sanosuke said leaving a surprised Kenshin and Kaoru.

18

Sanosuke was angry with Shura. Sometimes he wished Shura wasn't coming back, but then he would instantly regret the thought. Yet he had reason to be angry with Shura. He wanted to know why she left him and everyone in Tokyo that loved her. Why did she leave him?

He reached the kitchen and opened a box that held all of Shura's letters. Taking the letters, he walked to the room he shared with Kenshin and Yahiko. The room was empty. Taking a seat in the corner of the room, he looked at the first letter. It was the longest one she had written to them, yet as he read it repeatedly, he felt that Shura wanted to tell them more but couldn't. It was as if she was forced to hold back. The rest of the letters they had been sent were all of similar length and held nothing of remote interest. They only told them how much she missed them and to do what they wanted with the money she sent.

Sanosuke gave up on finding some hint as to where Shura might be, and returned the letters to their place in the kitchen.

18

"Come on; show me what you've got!" Chou said. He had run into Shura while she was practicing in the dojo that Shishio provided for his men. He had decided to provoke her into sparring with him knowing that she would be a formidable opponent and besides, he always did love a good fight. Aside from that, he was still bent on getting her sword and finding out its secret, he knew there was more to it than wood.

"Ok, try this!" Shura yelled. She jumped into the air and took a dive toward Chou's head. She knew he would block her so she then delivered a kick to his chest, causing him to slide back.

Chou rubbed his chest, he was sure that she had just broken one or two of his ribs with that. "That was cheap. I didn't expect that from you, what happened to the honorable Shura?" Chou asked with a frown.

"That's your problem, you take your first impression of a person and apply that to their fighting," Shura said dodging another one of Chou's swipes at her head. She returned the swipe with one of her own, hitting him in the ankle, and, to Shura's surprise, tripping him.

The pain from the hit to his ankle shot up through his leg, sending him to his knees. He had never thought a blow to the ankle would knock him down like that, but then again, no one had ever gotten the chance to do so. However, he quickly picked himself, angry with Shura for dealing the blow and at himself for allowing himself to fall victim to such an attack.

"Stop, its over," Shura said when she saw him stand up to fight.

"We've only begun," Chou said raising his sword.

Shura shook her head as she blocked. "I will not continue," she said, "you're hurt, and I will not fight someone who cannot defend themselves as well as they should be able to."

"Keep going!" Chou said coming at her again. He was getting angrier, during their fight, Shura hadn't gotten hurt, and he had gotten the worst of a fight he thought would be easy.

"No!" Shura repeated as she dodged another attack. However, she hadn't reacted fast enough so Chou's sword grazed her arm. Shura winced.

Chou saw the blood on her arm and the few drops that were on his sword. Satisfied with his action, he smiled and said, "Now it's over."

To Shura's disgust, Chou licked the blood on his sword. Then he walked out of the room. She was surprised that he hadn't continued the fight as he had wanted to, but she didn't dwell on it, she just assumed that he was angry and happy that he drew blood.

A/N: Sorry, about the long wait! I know, I missed you guys too, please bear with me and school and writer's block. You know what no, bear with me and my stupid life that won't let me update as I should. Once again, SORRY! Now please, R&R!

Now to answer some of my loyal reviewers' reviews…

kylefisher200: Yeah I know, she did kill a fat guy! LOL. I'm happy that it came as unexpected to you as well, personally, I have never written a story where my main character kills. I'm glad you liked it!

Sapphire Lupe: I'm glad you liked this chapter. I hope you liked this one too! Guess what! I got the internet back at my house! Yay! Btw, thanks for understanding about school, you know how it goes at school, especially in high school, your grades are your life cuz without good ones you can't really get into good colleges, or so I've heard. LOL.

Now, hit that review button and review!


	19. Reflections and Journeys

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin… or so you're made to think…

Chapter 19 (I can't believe it!). Reflections and Journeys.

Kenshin sat down reading Shura's latest letter. It was still casual, just like the rest, yet he felt he had an idea of where she was, he could only guess. However, he knew that it had to be somewhere dangerous like Kyoto. (Look who's finally arrived at the party! LOL)

Kenshin's eyes widened, why hadn't he thought of it before? Kyoto was one of the most dangerous places in all of Japan. He understood now why Shura couldn't tell them where she was, she was forced to go by someone to go.

19

'' _Shura was standing in a graveyard. In front of her was a gravestone labeled 'Akira Yamato.' The graves surrounding it were all blank. Shura looked around, she had never been here before, and she didn't know why she had been brought here._

"_Shura, you will pay for what you have done to us," said a voice from behind her._

_Shura turned around. She was met by Akira who was still dressed in the clothes he had died in, except he was very pale and he had a gash on his neck where Shura had dealt the blow that had ended his life. Behind him was a group of at least twenty men as pale as Akira that had mortal wounds in different areas of their body that they must have died of. As she stared at their decaying bodies walking toward her, screaming for blood, her blood, she realized who they were. The men coming after her were the bodies of all those she had killed._

"_So you do remember us, I can see it in your eyes," Akira said. _

"_What do you want from me?" Shura said._

"_You of course, you owe us your life don't you?" Akira said._

"_But-,"_

"_Don't deny what you've done! You have brought this on yourself," Akira yelled cutting Shura off._

_Shura looked away._

"_Get her men! Take your revenge on the wench who ended your lives!" Akira yelled suddenly._

_Shura backed away as the men advanced. She knew she had to do something or else they would tear her apart. Finally, she turned and ran as fast as she could. As she ran, she came across a small house. She tried to open the door, but it was locked._

"_Hello! Somebody please, let me in!" Shura yelled as she banged her fists against the door. She was tired from all of her running and yelling, she could barely catch her breath._

_Shura tried to calm down and think of a way to get out with her life. However, Akira and the other men were in front of her and Shura was forced to look up._

"_Look at that, the once so strong woman has become nothing but a trembling little girl," Akira laughed. He walked closer and closer to Shura who, as it looked to him, had accepted defeat._

"_I'm sorry," Shura said._

"_It's too late for apologies, we're already dead!" Akira said unperturbed by Shura's words._

"_I'm sorry," Shura repeated. She kicked the dirt in front of her sending dirt flying at Akira's face. Shura once again took off running. This time, the samurai that she had killed quickly surrounded her and drew their swords. With the instinct to defend herself, she reached down for her sword, not realizing that she was in her bedclothes. Her last means for defending herself wasn't there for her, Shura decided to give up._

_Akira knew it was over for her. He clasped his hand around her neck and lifted her from off the ground. "You're getting what you deserve," he said as he tightened his grip._

_Shura tried to scream, but couldn't. Her eyes became blurred with tears and slowly the world she was in blacked out… ''_

Shura sat up panting. Looking around, she found herself in her room. With a sigh of relief Shura tried not to dwell on the people she had killed and go back to sleep. However, sleep would not come.

19

"Secretary Takimichi Okubo, what brings you here?" Kenshin asked.

"Please, it is of great importance that you help us, Himura." Okubo said. He was one of the three men who did the most for the promotion of the Meiji Era during the Revolution.

"I'll see what I can do," Kenshin said. He knew that anything Okubo wanted him to do involve him doing something dangerous.

"The government needs you. We have just received a message from our informant in Kyoto that a man named Makoto Shishio is planning to burn down Kyoto and attempt to take over Japan. I am sure you know who Shishio is right?" asked Okubo.

"Yes, I heard that he was an Imperialist who fought from the shadows and thought to be the successor of the Battosai. I heard that he was sentenced to be burned alive as punishment for his crimes and somehow he survived even though he was severely burned." Kenshin nodded. He had been hearing rumors about Shishio gathering many men for his private army. There was also a rumor that he was recruiting women as well.

"Yes, well the rumors are, unfortunately true," Okubo said. He ran his fingers through his short beard.

"So, what you want to do is dispose of him because he is trying to start a war and overthrow the government, is that not so?" Kenshin asked.

Okubo nodded. "It is imperative that you do so, if you don't do anything to help, the bloodshed of the Revolution will occur once again."

"Do you expect a decision right away?"

"Of course not, I will be returning in a week to hear your answer." Okubo said. He stood up and walked out of the dojo.

19

A week later… 

"The fireflies are beautiful, are they not?" Kenshin asked as he came upon Kaoru who was standing by the river.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru said looking at him. She had been looking for him for a few hours. After Secretary Okubo's assassination that day, she knew the answer to Okubo's plea. She knew Kenshin would leave her, but she had hoped he wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to her.

Kenshin came closer to Kaoru, "When you first told me that I could stay at the dojo, you said that you didn't care about my past, I was happy. Each day I spent with you, the Battosai was suppressed even more, yet every battle I fought to save you, he came even closer to breaking that barrier between Kenshin Himura and Himura the Battosai. However, I do not regret a single battle I fought just to protect you Miss Kaoru," he said.

All Kaoru could do was look at Kenshin.

Kenshin couldn't help himself. He pulled Kaoru in for a hug.

Kaoru's eyes widened in surprise, she had never expected Kenshin to hug her. Tears welled up in Kaoru's eyes as she realized what it meant. Kenshin's embrace meant that it might be the last time she would ever feel his presence again and instead, if she ever did see him again, he wouldn't be Kenshin Himura. He might be Himura the Battosai. Tears slowly started to pour down Kaoru's face. Suddenly, she could no longer feel the warmth of the strong man with whom she had entrusted her life to so many times.

A/N: I understand that I didn't really go into detail about Okubo. I really didn't feel like doing that, just understand that he's the Secretary of Internal Affairs or something like that and he actually is the man that wants Kenshin to fight Shishio I didn't know that until I saw the episode where he gets asked to do so. Please forgive me for taking so long too, its spring break, and I'm so bored! Unfortunately, we're getting near the end, I'm not going to go into detail about Kenshin's fights against the Juppongatana, but that's cuz technically, Kenshin isn't the main character of this fic.

And now, it's time to answer my reviews!...

Sapphire Lupe: I'm so happy that you liked Cpt 18! Yeah, I know the blood thing was a bit icky, but hey, it got the needed effect didn't it? Sorry it wasn't as long as I would have liked though, but you know how the mind doesn't work when you need it to. Btw, don't worry about reviewing so late. It was my fault for posting so late at night. In fact, you were my first reviewer for this chapter, at the top of my inbox too!

30CK: I'm glad that you think I'm doing a good job on this fic, and I hope I'll keep up with that. I'm glad you like my Tongue of Death thing too. However, you said math needed to be eradicated because without math, there is no way you'd be able to read this fan fiction, or anything else for that matter. Even though math isn't one of my most favorite subjects, I really like it (I know how shocking) and I really don't think that the world would go on without it, it's one of the most important subjects in the world.


	20. Plans and Mysteries Unfold

Disclaimer: I OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN! (Sees real owner of Rurouni Kenshin and says…) oops, did I say that out loud? (Runs away screaming that she doesn't own Kenshin)

A/N: I know this isn't important, but I finally finished watching all of Rurouni Kenshin, now I just have to watch Samurai X! Yay! I'm so proud of myself: D.

Chapter 20. Plans Unfold.

Kenshin finally reached Kyoto. The only problem was that he had a young girl by the name of Misao Makamachi following him. She was looking for a man named Aoshi Shinomori and after she found out that he knew something about Aoshi, she trailed him to Kyoto. Yet Kenshin still wouldn't tell her what he knew about Aoshi.

Kenshin had fought Aoshi who was the leader of the Oniwaban Group for the freedom of his friend Megumi Takani. Also, he had seen four members of this group protect their leaders with their lives, Beshimi, Hyottoko, Shikicho, and Hanya. They were killed by Kanryu Takaeda, an entrepreneur forcing Megumi to make opium. Now, Aoshi wanted the title of the best to go to the Oniwaban Group so he vowed that he wouldn't put flowers on his comrades' graves until he had killed the Battosai.

Although he had hoped that he wouldn't meet anyone on his way to Kyoto, one good thing that had come out of meeting Misao was that he had a place to stay until he got a new sword as he had had a confrontation with Soujiro Seta, one of Shishio's strongest men. His and Soujiro's attacks were even, destroying both swords.

20

"Soujiro and Shura, I would like the both of you to gather the rest of the Juppongatana. The Battosai has finally arrived in Kyoto." Shishio said.

As Shura and Soujiro walked out of the room, Soujiro was called back.

"Although Shura isn't one of the Juppongatana, I would still like you to introduce her to the rest of the Juppongatana, knowing them. They'll wonder what she's doing with you. Besides, I'd have to say that she is the strongest of my warriors after you, Usui, and Anji." Shishio said.

Soujiro nodded and left to join Shura who was waiting outside.

"Is something wrong Soujiro?" Shura asked as he came out of the room.

Soujiro smiled and shook his head. "Come on Shura, we have a long way to go, let's see if you can keep up with me."

20

Shura couldn't believe it. Kenshin was in Kyoto. However, she was happy that he wouldn't see her because she had to go with Soujiro.

Shura looked around her. She was alone. She had no idea where Soujiro had gone. Shura had barely been able to keep up with him and now she had lost him.

"Great, I don't even know where I am." Shura said.

"No offense Shura, but you really slow compared to me, I hope you don't mind if I carry you," Soujiro said. He had already been to see Iwanbo, the idiot of the Juppongatana. He was also the weakest of them all.

"Well, I gue- hey!" Shura said as Soujiro lifted her up.

"Please Shura," Soujiro said as he ran, "it's just that there's no way I could possibly gather all of the Juppongatana and introduce you to them if we kept going at your pace, I know it's not your fault. I'm sure you're very fast compared to a normal samurai, but to me your speed is nothing. Just look around you."

Shura looked around her. She could barely make out bodies because of how fast Soujiro was going. "I guess when you put it that way, you're right." she said.

"Thank you for understanding." Soujiro said giving Shura a warm smile.

20

"We've finally reached Kyoto!" Yahiko said as he and Kaoru stepped of the boat that had carried them from Tokyo.

"Yes, I can't wait to see Kenshin," Kaoru said. She thought back to the night Kenshin left.

"Kaoru, are you there?" Yahiko asked waving a hand in front of her face. Kaoru had lagged behind and then she had stopped. Yahiko waited for her to catch up to him, but she never moved so he decided to wake her up.

"Huh?" Kaoru said as Yahiko's waving hand brought her back to Kyoto.

"What's wrong? You've been standing like that for like ever," Yahiko said.

"Sorry, I was just thinking," Kaoru said looking down.

"Whatever, let's just go and find Kenshin, he's bound to be here somewhere," Yahiko said.

20

Kenshin walked down the stairs of the Aoiya. He had reached the one man, who could provide him with another reverse-blade sword, only to find that he had died and his only son making kitchen tools for a living. Although Kenshin was disappointed to find that his only way of receiving another sword were diminished. However, he was fine with living his life as a wanderer without a sword even if it did mean that he couldn't protect those he loved. Besides, he could always ask Miss Kaoru for a wooden sword.

Misao almost collided with Kenshin. "Himura!" she said.

"I'm sorry Miss Misao, I didn't know you were coming," Kenshin said.

"Forget about that, we have an emergency!" Misao said.

"What is it?" Kenshin asked.

"Well, Sawagejou Chou kidnapped the son of that man you went to see!" Misao said. (A/N: I found out that his name is actually Cho, but whatever, I'm going to keep it as Chou, but if you want me to go back and change it, just tell me.)

"Why did he kidnap the little boy?"

"Apparently Chou is one of the weakest members of the Juppongatana. He is also a known sword collector. That's why he kidnapped the sword-maker's grandson. Chou's going to the shrine where the last sword the maker ever made with the grandson to take the sword." Misao said.

"I can't believe someone would stoop so low as to kidnap a young child who doesn't know anything." Kenshin said. He stood and walked out of the dojo.

20

All the members of the Juppongatana had been gathered at Shishio's headquarters at the Shrine of the Six Arches. As Shishio walked in, all the members who had been relaxing from their long journeys lined up in order of strongest to weakest. All except for Soujiro and Shura who stood on either side of Shishio's chair.

"We are all here now," Shishio began, "unfortunately, under his current situation, Chou couldn't be here today, but you are all I need to take over this country. The time has come. All the preparations have been completed. The Battosai is the only thing that stands in our way and after his defeat. We will control all that Japan has to offer!"

"Houji has orders for you," Shishio said. He and Yumi walked out of the room.

Houji stood in front of the Juppongatana and said, "Lord Shishio would like you al to help start the Kyoto Fire. He wants you all to stand aside as our other fighters start the fires. Lord Shishio wants the city up in flames by 11: 59 tomorrow night. For now, Lord Shishio would like you to relax from your long journeys." Houji bowed and left the room.

20

Shura began walking out of the room, but she was stopped by Anji.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to take a walk," Shura answered giving the monk a smile.

Anji nodded. "Don't be out too late," he warned.

Shura nodded and walked out the door somewhat annoyed that Anji was fathering her.

As Shura walked through the woods, she heard footsteps coming fast from behind her. As they neared, she quickly jumped into the trees.

20

"Are you sure this is where Kenshin went?" Kaoru asked as she, Yahiko, and Misao ran through a forest.

"Yeah, just a bit further now," Misao said as she continued running.

"Who is he with exactly?" Yahiko asked.

"He's with his master."

"His master?" Kaoru said stopping.

"Is something wrong with that?" Misao asked as she and Yahiko stopped.

"No, it's just that I don't want to interrupt Kenshin's training," Kaoru said. She looked back the way they had just come.

"Oh no you don't," Yahiko said when he realized what Kaoru was thinking, "I came all the way here with you to see Kenshin, I want to show Kenshin how much stronger I've gotten so I'm not turning back, and neither are you. Let's go." Yahiko grabbed Kaoru's hand and started running again.

20

Shura couldn't believe what she had heard. She had never thought that Kenshin would come back to Kyoto. She was also surprised that Kaoru and Yahiko were in Kyoto as well. Yet she was surprised that Sanosuke wasn't there with them.

"Knowing Sanosuke, he probably left by himself on foot," Shura said. She shook off thoughts of Sanosuke and followed Kaoru and Yahiko.

As she hopped from tree to tree, she had to watch out for the young girl that was leading Kaoru and Yahiko. The girl couldn't have been older than fifteen or sixteen, and was dressed like a thief of some sort, with a kimono, if it could be called that, which reached just above her knees. Yet she couldn't place where Kaoru and Yahiko could meet a girl like her, she decided she would ask them about it after Shishio was defeated.

Suddenly, Shura heard something whistling through the air and coming toward her. Shura almost fell off the branch she was crouched on because she was so startled.

"What is it Misao?" she heard Yahiko ask.

"I don't know, I keep feeling that someone is following us," the girl dressed like a thief answered. Her eyes narrowed as she searched for some kind of abnormal coloring or shape. Finding none, she shrugged and said, "It must be my imagination, let's keep going."

20

Shura decided that she had better leave before she was found out by Misao. She turned back and hopped as quickly and quietly from tree to tree as possibly as she could back to Shishio's mansion.

A/N: Chapter 20 is now complete! Yay! I can't believe it. I hope you guys liked it. Please R&R!

Sapphire Lupe: I am so happy that you loved Chapter 19! And I'm glad that you like the ending, it came to me at the last second, and it's amazing how sometimes you can do something really good in a few minutes, lol. I hope you liked this chapter too!

Wala


	21. Failure of the Fire and a Need for Info

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Chapter 21. Failure of the Fire and a Need for Info.

A/N: I'm sorry for the short chapter after such a long time. I know I am such a bad author I should have given you guys more. I am so sorry.

Now on to the story…

Shura and the rest of the Juppongatana stood at the edge of Kyoto waiting for the city to burst into flames.

"It's almost midnight, how come we still haven't seen a spark?" Kamatari complained. It was ten minutes until midnight and he/she didn't want to miss leaving with Shishio, even though he/she knew that Shishio wouldn't leave without his best warriors.

"Be patient Kamatari, it takes a little bit for the fires to completely start you know," Anji said.

21

Kaoru, Yahiko, Misao, and the rest of the Oniwaban group spread themselves out through Kyoto. They had received valid information that a recreation of the Kyoto Fire was going to be attempted that night.

Throughout Kyoto, the people banded together with weapons and buckets of water to put out any fires. Together, all the townspeople fought off Shishio's men, that is, until the Juppongatana interfered.

Usui appeared behind Misao. He was angry that Shishio's orders had been stopped by a girl who didn't look old enough to fend for herself let alone lead the whole city of Kyoto. However, Anji stopped him.

"I don't like to see unnecessary bloodshed, and she is nothing but a young girl. Leave her be." Anji said.

Anji and Usui looked, or rather made faces at each other since Usui was blind. Had Soujiro not been there, Usui and Anji were likely to try to kill each other right then, however, Soujiro said, "We don't need you guys to get hurt now, you still have to fight the Battosai. Save your strength."

Anji decided he would be the better man and back down knowing that Usui wouldn't care about anything unless there was blood going to be spilled.

21

Saitou, Kenshin, and Sanosuke stood at the dock looking for Shishio's ship.

Sanosuke had met up with Saitou at the Kyoto jail and he and Saitou both caught up with Kenshin at the main office at the jail since Kenshin and the chief were trying to figure out Shishio's strategy. After thinking like the Battosai, Kenshin assumed that Shishio's real target wasn't Kyoto, but Tokyo.

Sanosuke held out some bombs. "Katsu gave these to me. They're a new kind of bomb that explodes on impact."

Kenshin nodded. "Saitou, are you ready?" Saitou grunted in response.

"Hey, what am I supposed to do?" Sanosuke asked.

"If the gunpowder gets wet, those bombs will be useless," Saitou answered.

"Sanosuke, I need you now more than ever, are you ready?" Kenshin asked. "Alright then," he said turning to Saitou, "let's go." He and Saitou jumped to the neighboring ships attempting to jump from ship to ship as they tried to get to Shishio's ship.

However, Shishio who had expected this yelled, "Blow them to bits!"

Suddenly, cannon fire rained down on Saitou and Kenshin, eventually, after some close calls, they made it safely to Shishio's ship.

"Battosai, I see you have finally arrived," Shishio said as Saitou and Kenshin stood ready to fight in the middle of the deck.

"Makoto Shishio." Kenshin spat.

"What? You're not happy to see me?" Shishio said.

"How could I ever be happy to see a murderer like you," Kenshin said.

"That's what you say. Nevertheless, I am giving you the opportunity of a lifetime, join me in the takeover of Japan and you can have whatever you want. I don't want to have to kill you."

"Forget it, I gave up that life over ten years ago," Kenshin said.

"Very well then, I see you have made your decision, but what about you Hajime Saitou?" Shishio asked.

"Never." Saitou answered glaring at Shishio.

"Now Sano!" Kenshin yelled.

Sanosuke hear Kenshin's yell and hopped on the floating planks of what used to be ships. As he reached the last one, he threw all of the bombs he had at the ship and jumped into the water to avoid the flying wood of the ship.

Kenshin and Saitou had jumped out of the ship just before the bombs hit. After a few minutes, both reached the dock. A minute or two later, as did Sanosuke, the three looked back to where the ship should have been. They could barely believe it. Instead of seeing a wooden ship, they saw a large black ship like the ones the foreign soldiers used.

"Did you honestly expect me to be using a rickety, wooden ship?" Shishio asked. "Himura, I'll be seeing you soon, come to the Shrine of the Six Arches. That is where I'll be, I'll see you then." With that, the ship started to sail away.

21

Shura and the Juppongatana raced towards the docks. As they reached the docks, they saw three figures moving away from the docks. Shura immediately knew who two of them were, Kenshin and Sanosuke.

Kenshin, Sanosuke, and the third person stopped to watch them, ready for battle if necessary. However, they had orders not to attack anyone unless they had to and now, the three weren't posing any threat to Shishio's plans.

Shura couldn't take her eyes off Kenshin and, especially, Sanosuke. She was surprised at how much stronger they seemed.

Suddenly, Sanosuke caught Shura's eye, causing her to almost trip. However, Shura caught herself and looked away.

21

Sanosuke did a double take. He could hardly believe what he was seeing. Shura or at least a woman that looked like her was rushing towards Shishio's ship with the Juppongatana. He hadn't realized it, but he had stopped and was staring at Shishio's ship where the woman he had seen had fled.

"Sanosuke, it's not your fault we didn't get Shishio," Kenshin said when he noticed that his friend had stopped.

"Yeah if anything, it's the Battousii's fault," Saitou added.

Kenshin glared at him.

"No, it's not that," Sanosuke said.

"What is it then?"

"It's probably just my imagination, let's go."

21

Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Saitou reached the Aoiya just before two in the morning. While Kenshin and Saitou were resting up, Sanosuke went to Okina.

"Hey old man," Sanosuke said. He ducked as a pillow was thrown at him for his lack of respect toward his elder.

"What is it Sanosuke?" Okina asked.

"Word on the street is that this is the best place to get information, is it true?"

"Yes, yes, now what or who is it that you need the information on?" Okina said suddenly turning serious.

"I need all the info you can get on Shura Sagara." Sanosuke said.

"Very well, give me until lunch time tomorrow."

"Thanks." Sanosuke slid the door closed.

A/N: Dun dun dun daaa. I know, this chapter is short I am so sorry, but I had so much homework to do and finals are coming up. So it'll take me a while before my 22nd chapter comes in. sorry! I hope you guys forgive me. Now go R&R! …please.

30CK: I think you're right, insanity always prevails. I am so happy that you love the story though, thanks. Is it a good thing that I'm goofy? I hope it is, at least I think so. Yes, I plan to have fun with this story too. Thanks for the review. I hope you like this chapter too.

Sapphire Lupe: Hey! I am so happy that you like this chapter. I'm not sure if the story is going to go up to 40, but I think it'll go into the 30's so who knows. If it does end, I'll probably end up with a sequel to it. I know I can't believe that no one else reviewed they are dorks. I'm glad that I have 2 faithful reviewers at least.

Wala


	22. Guards and Arrivals

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. (I hope you think that that disclaimer is a lie because it is.)

Chapter 22. Guards and Arrivals.

While Misao and the others were preparing lunch, Sanosuke walked through the halls of the Aoiya to the doors of Okina's room.

"Come in Sanosuke," Okina said before he knocked on the door.

"So," Sanosuke began, "what did you find?"

"We didn't find a lot. However, from what we did find about her, I'm surprised that she has never been in jail for it yet." Okina said.

"Hurry up, I need to know," Sanosuke couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that Shura had done anything that could possibly land her a cell in prison.

"Here, take this," Okina said handing Sanosuke some papers.

"What's this?"

"That's all the information we found on her."

"Can you give me the cliff notes version before I read these?"

"You young people," Okina sighed. "Alright then, Shura Sagara, she's 26 years old, born to Sozou and Etsuko Sagara. Etsuko died when Shura was around 10 years old, during the war. Somehow, Shura joined the army and fought alongside her father. After he was killed, she disappeared."

"What do you mean she disappeared?" Sanosuke asked.

"After Sozou Sagara's death, Shura just disappeared, so we have no more information, other than her address. It's the Kamiya Dojo in Tokyo."

"I already knew all of that, are you sure that there was nothing else you could find?"

"I'm sorry."

"Ok," Sanosuke sighed, "thanks anyway."

Okina watched as the young man walked, or rather trudged out of the room disappointedly.

22

"Kamatari, you, and the others go to the Aoiya and take care of those the Battosai cares for the most. Soujiro, Usui, Anji, and Shura, I need you four to stay here and greet our guests," Shishio said. His ship had reached its destination very early in the morning, and now he was ready for business.

After he sent the Juppongatana on their way, he relished closed his eyes as his tense shoulders relaxed under Yumi's graceful hands. She had been with him almost as long as Soujiro had and she would do anything for him.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Shishio said through closed eyes.

"My lord," it was one of the bodyguards. "We have received reports that the Battosai will be here within a day."

Shishio smiled, "Excellent, everything is going as planned, inform the Juppongatana, and come back as soon as the Battosai arrives. I want them to begin preparing immediately, and I do not want to be disturbed until then."

"Yes my lord," the bodyguard left the room.

"Now the real fun begins," Shishio said.

22

Shura sat outside of the shrine that was Shishio's hideout. She took her sword from her waist and stared at it. She thought of how Sanosuke would react to her working for Shishio, Shura was positive that he would be angry with her. She also knew that he wouldn't allow her to explain herself to him without knocking some sense into him first.

Out of the corner of her right eye, Shura saw something coming towards the shrine. She looked up and saw three figures walking. She squinted trying to see who it was. She gasped as she recognized the fuchsia top that Kenshin always wore and his bright red hair. Her happiness at seeing Kenshin was slightly weakened when she saw the familiar white of Sanosuke's shirt. However, Shura didn't recognize the figure in the middle, yet she knew that she had seen him before.

Shura stood up. She had no choice. She had to go tell Shishio of the imminent arrival of Kenshin within the hour.

22

"Are you positive?" Shishio asked grinning maliciously.

"Positive, I had Soujiro check to make sure." Yumi said. Shura had told her the news because her love had been preparing for the fight he was to have with the Battosai.

"Excellent. Yumi, my dear, call Shura for me if you please."

Shura was summoned.

"Shura, while our guests are here, I would like you to guard Yumi with your life, is there a problem with that?" Shishio asked.

"Not at all my lord," Shura answered. She was happy that she didn't have to wait in different rooms like Usui, Anji, and Soujiro had to do, they had to wait their turns to fight Kenshin and Sanosuke. Shura could hardly wait until she could see what Kenshin and Sanosuke were capable of since that last time she had seen them. "May I ask why, my lord?" she added.

"Although the Battosai claims that he has given up killing, I don't want to risk one of his foolish companions taking out their anger on my precious Yumi, and besides, I don't trust the Battosai as it is and I want her to be safe from harm. You are excused."

Shura bowed and left the room silently.

22

Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Saitou finally reached the shrine.

"Welcome Battosai," Soujiro said as he stepped out of the shrine.

Kenshin's eyes darkened. Would they fight here, he wondered and cautiously put his hand on the hilt of his reverse-blade sword. Then he noticed that Soujiro was unarmed. Kenshin loosened his grip on the hilt but staying on full alert, the gods only knew what Shishio had in store for them.

A/N: I know, I know, it has been way too long since I last updated. I am so mad at myself for not forcing myself to write. Don't worry. I'm going to punish myself. Anyway, I am so happy to have this chapter up. That means we're that much closer to finishing this story! (Don't get me wrong, I loved writing it!) It's just that I've got so many ideas for other fan fictions, I'm thinking of starting a Harry Potter one when I'm done with this one, I've got two in mind but I'm going to take it slow because I'm gonna be a Junior! I can hardly believe it! Then comes senior year and then college! I feel old ((, especially since the youngest kids in my family are going into kindergarten this year, I still see them as babies. I guess that's always how it's going to be between me and them, but I love them so much!

kylefisher200: I forgive you for not reviewing. (This time anyway…) I can't wait until you post your next story, I was kind of mad when you deleted your Harry Potter fic, but you were right about your reasons for it. I can't wait to read all the gory stuff in your upcoming fic(s) I'm into that stuff. You're right about Sapphire Lupe, I love her! She does give awesome reviews! But so do you and 30CK! If it weren't for my three most loyal reviewers, I don't know whether this fic would have gone this far. Usually my fics go unfinished but since I knew you guys all wanted more, you encouraged me to keep going! Kudos to all of you!

Wala


	23. Start of the Final Battle: Sano vs Anji

Disclaimer: I can't believe that I almost forgot this, no wonder it felt weird when I started typing. Anyway, I don't own any of the characters, I only own Shura.

Chapter 23. Start of the Final Battle: Sanosuke vs. Anji.

"Don't worry Himura. There will be no need for that, not now anyway, for now, I would like you to follow me." Soujiro said. He opened the doors to the shrine and walked in.

Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Saitou followed.

When Soujiro finally stopped, they were met by the scent of oak wood and wax. The room was plain, although it seemed to take up two floors. On the bottom floor, there was a Buddhist altar with lit candles. There were two doors on the right side of the room and opposite them, a staircase leading to the upper floor upon which they were standing on. However, this floor was more like a balcony that went around the room, the largest part of it was the main entrance. To their left there was a door.

"Now, I must apologize, but I, unfortunately, will not be able to stay and watch your battles. However, Lord Shishio has given you an excellent guide. I must be going, see you soon," Soujiro said. He walked out through the door to their left.

"Now what do we do?" Sanosuke asked.

"We wait until our guide-," Kenshin was interrupted by the sound of an opening door and a woman's voice.

23

"Shura, I swear, do something with that hair, is that the only way you wear it?" Yumi said. She was complaining about how Shura almost always wore her hair in a ponytail.

"Sorry Yumi, but I don't exactly have time to fix myself up like you do, so I live with the next best thing. Besides, I like my hair this way," Shura said running her fingers through her ponytail.

Shura and Yumi stopped walking and looked at the three in the room.

"So Shura, it appears you were right, there are three of them. Lord Shishio didn't quite believe you when you said it was three. Especially since it was the Battosai you were talking about." Yumi said.

Shura didn't answer. She was too busy looking at Sanosuke's face. It had changed from shock to anger.

"Of all the places to find you, it's with scum like Shishio?" Sanosuke asked.

"No, you don't understand, I-," Shura stopped. She didn't know what to say, if she told them the real reason why she was here, she would blow her cover and Shishio would surely find out, especially since Yumi was here.

"Yes Miss Shura, I am interested in finding out why you of all people are in a place like this?" Kenshin asked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you," Shura said looking away.

"You may as well tell them, Shishio is going to be destroyed soon enough," Saitou said shaking his head.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Shura asked eyes wide, finally realizing that third person who had yet to be acknowledged was Hajime Saitou her old suitor.

"I'm here on business," Saitou answered. (I feel bad, he's not really part of the story, he's just kind of there (( .)

"By the way, did you ever find a wife?" Shura asked remembering why she had met him.

"As a matter of fact I did, and she is a wonderful woman, and, might I add more trustworthy than you."

Shura rolled her eyes. "If she could please someone like you, she can't be human," she mumbled.

23

Yumi, tired of all of the talking, said, "Cut the chit-chat Shura, that's not why you're here. Besides, Lord Shishio is waiting to meet the Battosai."

Shura sighed in relief. She didn't have to explain herself, at least not yet because all three had their attention on Yumi.

"In order to advance through the shrine, you will have to face three challenges. Only one of you may fight at one time, if anyone interferes with the fight, you will not be able to advance. You see, this shrine is very large, and by the time you find your way to where Lord Shishio is, he'll be gone and you will never be able to defeat him." Yumi said.

"Kenshin," Sanosuke said as quietly as he could, "don't listen to her, Shishio only wants you to be tired when you get there so he'll have more of a chance of winning, he knows he can't beat you."

"I know that, but we'll never be able to stop Shishio unless we comply with their rules," Kenshin answered.

"Now for your first challenge, you will be facing, Anji the Destroyer!" Yumi said walking towards the edge of the upper floor.

A large, muscular man came out of the door. He was wearing a white bandana, along with white pants that reached just above his ankles, as well as a white shirt with the sleeves torn off. Over his shirt, he had a teal vest-like shirt. 

23

"You!" Sanosuke said through clenched teeth, his hands balling into fists.

Kenshin looked at Sanosuke in surprise. "Do you know this man?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes, he's the one who taught me the Futae no Kiwami technique when I was on my way to Kyoto." Sanosuke answered.

"Hmm, I see." Kenshin said.

Anji looked at the upper floor. He found someone whom, to his surprise, he recognized. Pointing to Sanosuke, he said, "You, I believe you said your name was Sanosuke Sagara. If I remember correctly, you said that you hated the Meiji government. Then why is it that I find you standing beside the man who created the very system that betrayed you?"

"I do hate the current system, I do not deny it, but this system has done well for many people. What Shishio is doing is corrupt. He is killing innocent men and women who have done nothing wrong. Is that the government you want?" Sanosuke asked.

"I taught you the Futae no Kiwami. You learned it in seven days, something that took me over a decade to learn. I trusted you, now that you have betrayed my trust. I am forced to kill you." Anji said.

"Fine by me," Sanosuke said. He hopped over the railing and landed in a crouching position in front of Anji.

Anji looked at Sanosuke, surprised that he would take the challenge, especially since Anji was at least three times as large as he was. However, Anji just shrugged it off. As Sanosuke ran towards him, Anji punched the ground, sending cracks through the wooden floor going straight from all sides of him. It was as if he was causing a mini earthquake. Sanosuke barely jumped out of the way.

Sanosuke and Anji did this a few more times. Sanosuke, knowing that he couldn't keep avoiding Anji's attacks; he would lose if he didn't think of something. So he punched the ground as soon as he noticed that Anji was going to. His attempt at canceling out Anji's attack didn't work. Instead, Sanosuke ended up staying in the line of fire. He was thrown backwards into the wall. Sanosuke stood up and wiped the blood from his bleeding lip.

23

Shura was gripping the railing as tightly as she could. She was worried about Sanosuke. She didn't know what she would do if he lost. If he did lose, he would die, it would be her fault for letting him, and if it weren't for her, he never would have come to Kyoto in the first place.

"Miss Shura, I think you should have more faith in Sanosuke; that you should." Kenshin said patting Shura's hand.

Shura barely felt it when Kenshin patted her hand. She looked down at her hands. They were white because of how tightly she was holding the railing. She looked back at Kenshin's face and smiled. "You're right, he wouldn't go down without a fight, but I can't help it."

Kenshin nodded and looked back to the fight.

A/N: Ok, I think we can leave it at that. I hope you guys liked this chapter. It's been done for about two days. I just haven't gotten a chance to post it because we have family over. Oh my gosh, I can't believe that school is going to start, I'm going to be a junior, now I feel old. One more thing, remember to R&R!

Sapphire Lupe: It's ok, I know, sometimes a lot of stuff happens during the summer, especially since you start school in a few days. I start school in 10 days, and I kind of don't want to go. About you calling the non-reviewers dorks, I'm sure that 3OCK and kylefisher200 understood that you weren't talking about them. I'm sorry about the shortness of my last chapter. I just wanted to get that one in A.S.A.P. I hope that this chapter doesn't have too much detail; I hope that you like it and it's like the last one.

Wala


	24. Sano's Anger and Soujiro's TurnAround

Disclaimer: I'm sorry if I led you all on to think that I own Rurouni Kenshin, but sadly, I have to say that I don't. ((.

Chapter 24. Sano's Anger and Soujiro's Turn-Around.

Anji could hardly believe it, everything he believed in was wrong, how could he have led himself to believe something like this, he wondered. He groaned as he was thrown back into the wall. He thought that the whole Meiji government was corrupt and that the world would be better off without it. He had never opened his eyes to it before, but now he realized that some people were better off now than they were before the Revolution. Anji stood up shakily, their fight had been going on for a while now, and both fighters were getting tired. Anji, being the bigger of the two fell harder (A/N: no duh) every time he was knocked down. He was finding it harder to get up each time he fell. Suddenly, Anji's legs gave out. He couldn't get up anymore.

"It's over," Sanosuke said. His energy was spent, but he stayed standing where he was.

24

Shura sighed in relief. Sanosuke had won. She fought the urge to congratulate him. She wanted to make it seem like she was against them though she knew them.

"He won, how could this be?" Yumi said from next to Shura.

"Even though Anji was bigger, what each believed was on the line. Anji realized that the belief he was fighting for was wrong and lost the will to do so." Shura said a smile on her face.

Yumi regained her composure. "You may have won this one, but you still have two more opponents before you reach Lord Shishio," she said from the upper level.

"She's right, Sanosuke is too tired to keep going right now, and one of us must tend to his wounds," Kenshin said.

"I'll take care of him." Anji said. "It's the least I could do," he added.

Kenshin looked at Anji for a moment, unsure if he could trust the man who, moments ago, wanted to kill one of his best friends. He nodded. "Thank you," he said.

24

Sanosuke heard a door close. He groaned as he tried to get up. His body ached from the fight he had just had, but he wasn't injured too badly, just a few bruises.

"I see you're awake," Anji said.

"Where's everyone else?" Sanosuke asked sitting up.

"They left you here."

"What?" Sanosuke yelled jumping to his feet. That was a mistake. He almost fell from the pain of the broken ribs he had received where Anji had punched him.

"Your friends left me here to tend to your injuries." Anji said.

"Damn it, I need to go!" Sanosuke said.

Anji nodded. He understood. "Very well then," he said, "at least let me attend to your wounds."

"Fine, but hurry up." Sanosuke took of his shirt.

24

Kenshin was having trouble. Usually, he could see where his opponents were going to go by gauging on their facial expressions and emotions. However, Soujiro was emotionless. He was trained to be that way bye Shishio. He was taught the basic principle of survival of the fittest. "If you're strong you live, if you're weak, you die."

Soujiro couldn't get it through his head how Kenshin could be so pacifistic, after all, he was the feared murderer of the Revolution. However, Kenshin knew that all of Soujiro's beliefs would be shattered if the young man lost this battle. Kenshin had no choice but to do it to the boy because he was worried about Kaoru and the others at the Aoiya.

Kenshin barely dodged Soujiro's attack.

"I see that you're worried about your friends at the Aoiya. Believe me Himura, they are fine, they put up an excellent fight and defeated the Jupon Gatana." Soujiro said.

"Very well then, let us continue this battle." Kenshin said.

He and Soujiro both attacked at the same time. The bystanders winced at the deafening clang the two swords made as they hit each other. However, as the two separated, a crack formed in Soujiro's sword.

"Hmm, Lord Shishio gave me this sword. Now it is useless, Lord Shishio will be a little disappointed in me. However, I must defeat you." Soujiro said. He began to tap his foot. With each tap, his foot moved faster. Suddenly he disappeared.

Kenshin dodged it. "The Shukuchi, an attack that allows a person to go to their full speed from at a standstill, Kenshin could hardly believe that someone as young as Soujiro could move so fast.

"Actually, it was three steps short of an actual Shukuchi." Soujiro corrected. He tapped his foot again and disappeared.

This time, Kenshin tried something. "Kuzu Ryu Sen!" he yelled. However, he missed and Soujiro cut his back. Luckily, for Kenshin, the wound wasn't that deep. He turned to face Soujiro breathing heavily. However, Soujiro wasn't there.

"Two steps," Soujiro said from behind Kenshin. "I think that I'm wasting too much time, now it's time for one step."

Instantly, Soujiro was gone. Suddenly, Kenshin came to the realization that Soujiro was moving slower than he had the previous times they had encountered each other. Then again, they had never really discussed their belief systems until now. Kenshin concluded that Soujiro must have been questioning his beliefs.

"You seem slower than before, are you beginning to see what I mean?" Kenshin asked.

Soujiro's smile faded. "I still don't understand, how could you put you're sword down after all of those lives you took."

"Let's just say that I had an epiphany. I realized that I had become the very thing that I told myself I would never be. I figured out that in order to save the ones I loved that I wouldn't need to resort to killing."

24

Soujiro dropped his sword. "How can this be?" he asked. His eyes widened in shock. The beliefs that Shishio had instilled in him since he was young had been contradicted. Soujiro pulled at his hair. "Why? Why? How could he be wrong?" he asked again.

Soujiro collapsed on his knees. The life he had been living, all of his actions, had been for a belief that was never right. He cried. He was surprised that tears fell from his eyes, he hadn't cried in so long, but he let them fall anyway.

Yumi walked toward the young man who had broken down. It was the first time she had ever seen him act like this. She hugged him like the young child he still was, telling him that it was all right to cry.

24

Shura looked away. She knew how Soujiro felt and he had a good reason to cry, however, she never liked to see men crying, it was just something she couldn't stand. It was probably because she was raised in an army setting.

She looked over at Kenshin. He was leaning on his sword.

"Kenshin," she said running over to him.

"I'm fine Miss Shura," Kenshin said.

"Stop lying, Kenshin, I swear, you can be so stupid sometimes," Shura said shaking her head.

"Get away from him," said a voice from the doorway. It was Sanosuke.

"But-," Shura began, but she was cut off.

"I said, get away from him."

"Okay, here you go." Shura let go of Kenshin and walked to the other side of the room. She sat down and rested her chin on her knees.

24

Sanosuke watched Shura walk across the room. He was still angry with her for betraying him and his friends.

He walked over to Kenshin and asked if he was OK.

"I'll be fine Sanosuke." Kenshin said. "However, I don't think Miss Shura liked the way you treated her, she was only trying to help me," he added.

"She betrayed us Kenshin, how can you still let her help you after what she did?" Sanosuke asked as he took the gauze that Megumi had given to him before they left.

"I think you're wrong about that, that I do," Kenshin said as Sanosuke wrapped his wounds.

"You don't know anything about betrayal, so how would you know?" Sanosuke mumbled tugging at the wrapping a bit too hard causing Kenshin to wince.

"It would be nice if you didn't suffocate me Sano," Kenshin said, all he got was a 'whatever' from his friend. "As to how I would know whether or not Miss Shura did betray us, I could tell by the way she reacted after I fought Soujiro."

A/N: Finally chapter 24 is done! I know I have no excuses for posting so late so if you'd like yell at me, I'll totally understand. I am so stupid. I need to organize my time, but the problem is that I don't get to go on the computer because of Myspace. I hate Tom; it's all his fault I get less time on the computer. My sister comes home from school and goes on myspace, which I think is so stupid. Anyway, now that I've vented some anger out, I want to go eat and then sleep cuz I need to wake up for school tomorrow, and cuz I have to fast tomorrow cuz it's Ramadan! YAY!

Bye the way, I was thinking of titling my story: The Revolution Continued (or Continues).

If you guys like the title tell me, if not give me some suggestions.

Wala


	25. Dear Readers!

Dear Readers:

April 8, 2008

Dear Readers:

I'm very sorry that I have not been able to update for a long time, but I hope to continue writing after I turn in my research paper for my College Prep writing class.

Last year I got caught up with schoolwork and put my writing aside, and although this year my schedule isn't as hectic, it's my senior year in high school and I've got…you guessed it: SENIORITIS! I just want to be done for the summer, but oh well I've only got two more months left then comes college.

Ok, so I plan on turning in my research paper and then continuing this story, and maybe get some reading done…

Oh well, thanks for reading! A special thanks goes out to savagewolfdemon22, I honestly wouldn't have thought about continuing the story if you hadn't reviewed, you know how it is when you get new ideas, the old ones just get left behind (but never forgotten).

Thanks for reading,

Wala


End file.
